Don't Break the Rules
by Werewolfhunter16
Summary: Mike you fucking cheater.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Dat bandwagon doe. In all seriousness, this may be the strangest bandwagon ever, but who am I to complain once I've joined it? Oh who am I kidding, this is the shit.**

_Mike's thinking._

**Animatronics are talking here.**

* * *

><p><em>Monday<em>

* * *

><p><em>Wonder how many security guards before me tried this? At least one of them had to have tried…considering they're probably dead I bet they haven't.<em>

This was the train of thought that the night watch of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza had gone as he hooked up his portable generator that he had used his whole paycheck to buy.

_Fuck yeah, the PowerGen Five Thousand bitches. I won't be running out of power anytime soon. Keep the doors closed all nights. Get. Me. Now._

The once depressingly decrepit security office that he used to scream like a little girl in was beginning to look a lot more accommodating. Minus all the cobwebs, dust, mold, other nasty things, etc. etc. What he liked about it was his salary be raised to a full-time employee this week so he would soon be pimping out his office as well as he could. He began to understand why he was paid so piss poorly before. No use paying someone who couldn't stay around…or live.

Yeah he knew that this should be the last place he should be at now. But he didn't care, beating these…things, was the biggest accomplishment to him. Plus thirty dollars an hour was pretty sweet for a security guard.

Mike Schmidt glanced at the clock that read ten till midnight. He had a death wish, that death wish was to walk straight into Freddy's face and flip him the bird and walk all the way back to his office holding both of his birds out and calling Freddy every profanity he knew.

He imagined the whole scenario play out in his head until his clock hitting midnight told him it was time to test out his new contraption.

He hit both door buttons and grinned when his power stayed at full, despite the large power consumption. Nice thing about student loans is that you way over qualified for the shit you have to do to pay it off, and Mike happened to major in mechanical engineering. Deciding since he was alone, he would challenge the animatronics, namely Freddy, and open the doors until one of them showed up at the door where he would shut them and never open them again.

_Doesn't say anywhere in my contract that I can't bring my own stuff to my shift…I should have brought games._

Silly Mike, you're too fucking broke to have games.

_Dick._

What? Oh shit, fourth wall!

Mike glanced down at the cameras before deciding to say fuck it and just leave them on. It was Monday so the animatronics shouldn't be all that active. Plus he might as well put his generator to good use.

_I should figure out who the phone guy was. They have tax records right? Employee stuff? I should be able to find them somewhat easily and get the phone guy's name._

He looked at the camera's again and watched it black out signifying that one of the bear's lackeys had moved. Sure enough when the camera feed returned the bunny had moved to the dining room and the duck was gone. The smashes and rattles and pots was a clear give away to where it was though.

_Fairly active tonight, oh well. It is twelve thirty so I guess they could…pirate cove's empty…_

Mike Schmidt calmly smashed his hand onto the door button, but he hesitated slightly before pressing it and barely suppressed a giggle when he heard the metal fox fucker smash into the door before pounding on it.

_You guys are more active tonight for sure…stop pounding on my fucking door._

Instead of stopping its pounding, Foxy kept on banging on the door. Escalating in strength with each succeeding hit.

Mike glared at the door until it started shaking. Thankfully Foxy padded away just as he thought he would knock the door down.

Mike went back to the camera and spotted that the bunny had moved into the closet while Chica had moved into the girls room. God knows what she needed to be in there for.

_The cove's curtain is closed, Freddy hasn't moved. We are good to go._

*BAM* *BAM* *BAM*

Mike nearly jumped out of his seat when he heard the vicious beating of his door by one of the animatronics.

_It's the damn fox again. Go the fuck away!_

*BAM* *BAM* *BAM*

Again the pounding continued, sounding less like it was using its hands and more like ramming the door with its full body.

Mike lost his temper and his composure. "GO THE FUCK AWAY!" He yelled through the door, loud enough to reverberate off the walls.

*BAM* *BAM* *BAM*

"DO IT AGAIN FAGGOT! I DARE YOU!"

*BAM* *whoosh* *CRASH*

Mike watched with a shit eating grin as Foxy charged, expecting to ram into the door again, and run straight through his office and out the other door straight into Chica. He didn't sit and stare at the crumpled heap for long though and shut both doors and listened.

Nothing happened for a while before Mike suddenly heard the dreaded Toreador March being played outside his window. Curious, he picked up the flashlight he had brought and shined it outside the window to catch what seemed to be Freddy dragging Foxy by his tail back to the dining room. When he shined the light on Foxy's face he watched as he gave him the biggest stink eye.

He flipped him off and laughed at the enraged expression on the Fox's face.

Thankfully he had audio on that camera the best and what he heard nearly made him cake his pants.

In a deep southern voice he heard Freddy say **"The hell you doin' with Chica boy?"**

Sweet baby Jesus they were sentient and that meant they probably knew about the generator and all kinds of other weird shit.

"**I ain't ye boy Freddy! That thar guard be doin' somethin' with the power! The boy still has full power even after I wailed on it."**

_He can dodge questions? Is…is that thing embarrassed about being tangled up with Chica?_

"**You expect me to believe that? I saw you trying to tear poor Chica's throat out with you pathetic hook. You were always the unruly one. It's why you always got stricter punishments." **It was intriguing and mesmerizing to watch the argument between what Mike had thought to be mindless animatronics. Even Bonnie had ditched his supply closet to watch.

Foxy looked pissed. **"Ye really think that laddie?! She be family to me as well you." **The duck in question had looked to be about to say something before Freddy cut her off.

"**Go to you cove right now and don't come out till morn'. I see you out tonight and I will whoop you so good you won't know which way was up." **Freddy silenced all further discussion when he bitch slapped Foxy onto his ass.

Mike heard the sound of metal hitting metal and felt something he didn't really know how to feel about. Guilt.

_The fuck…this is so…messed up I guess…I'm so confused._

Mike wasn't all that surprised when Freddy was all alone and stared straight through the camera at him.

"**Not a bloody word to another living soul you hear me boy?"**

_Nice try you fucking bear. I'm going to blackmail the shit out of you._

"Like to see you try and stop me!" Mike shouted down the hallway loud enough so he knew the bear heard. He got his confirmation when Freddy glared at, no through, the camera and started walking towards him.

Mike looked at his clock and saw that it was five till six when Freddy knocked on his door.

_Does he honestly expect me to open the door?_

His question was answered for him when Freddy violently raised the door himself and crushed the generator with his large metal paw. Mike stared up into the animatronic's face and felt terrified to the bone.

"**Listen here boy and listen well and good. Tell a soul what happened here tonight and you'll **_**wish **_**I shoved you into a suit." **

Mike stared in shock as a terrifying realization struck him.

"You know I'm a human."

Freddy glared at him heatedly. **"Course we know boy. You take us fer idiots?"**

"Then why try and stuff me in a suit!" Mike didn't get an answer when Freddy violently grabbed his neck and pulled him to be eye level.

"**Because it's fun boy! Watching you squirm like you are now is hilarious!" **Freddy yelled in his face.

Mike was beginning to see double, but he saw something deep in Freddy's eyes, something much more troubling than his aggressiveness. It was something he couldn't place and it scared him.

"**You get me boy?" **Freddy squeezed a little harder and it made Mike wheeze what little air was left in his lungs.

"Yes!"

But Freddy wasn't satisfied. **"Yes what?"**

"YES SIR!" Mike shouted out with as much force as he could.

"**Good boy."**

Just like that it was over. Freddy was on his stage, ready to perform and Mike was back at his home. His earlier confidence with his generator completely gone. At least he had been level headed enough to grab the remains of his generator so he could get a refund.

* * *

><p><em>Tuesday<em>

* * *

><p>What compelled him to go back? No clue, dude's fucking crazy.<p>

_Fuck off._

Mike arrived at Freddy's ready to earn his much larger paycheck. He had weighed the option against the new jobs that had sprung up and this job now overpaid them all. Mike had half an hour until midnight and he spent every moment of it cowering in fear.

_I will die tonight. Freddy will bust in here and rip my head off or whatever he wanted to do to me. I've decided I'll just pay this month's rent and I'll quit. I'd like to see that fucking bear kill me when I'm not here._

Mike felt like it was his first night again, even though he was beginning to piece together the reaction by Freddy yesterday. It reminded him a lot about his old home life with his abusive father. It was why Mike felt the guilty when Foxy got slapped, his older brother got a lot of the punishment before he went too far and accidently put him in a coma. At least his mother was able to go through with the charges.

Stewing in past depression made the time go by too quickly and it was now twelve thirty and Mike didn't even bother checking the cameras yet. Surprisingly he found no one had moved yet, not an inch. He honestly didn't expect Foxy to move much.

What surprised him was when he heard a soft tap on his glass that made him throw the door down. How had he not seen it or heard it? Once it was clear that the taps on his glass wouldn't go away he grabbed the flashlight and shone it out the window to see…Foxy?

Foxy now had become far less ragged and seemed to wear clothes on its top and bottom, though they were somewhat tattered. He now had two little mounds on his chest that resembled breast far too much to be a coincidence. He still had a fairly tattered body with a showing endoskeleton and it seemed his whole body was a little smaller. His head no longer had a broken jaw and it fit snugly like it was supposed to.

Once they made eye contact, Mike saw no mal intent in Foxy's eyes. He debated opening the door when he saw the power usage and begrudgingly forced himself to hit the door button. Hoping Foxy would just wander off since all patterns of normalcy had simply been thrown out the window.

_Fuck it, I'm gonna die anyway._

"**Morning laddie, I suppose ye be wonerin' about yesterday?" **He said, in a definitively female voice.

"Please go away. Freddy's already pissed at me enough as it is." Mike asked the apparently female Foxy in front of him.

"**That makes two of us laddie. I've been in 'is sights before and it is something awful. Come to think of it…I've always been in 'is sights. Ever since…"**

Mike didn't have to be a detective to guess what she meant. "The bite of '87?"

Foxy nodded her head. **"Aye, that be the trouble maker it is."**

"Can I ask why?"

"**He been attacking one of me mateys he was. Beatin' on the poor boy like he was garbage that didn't fit in the can."**

"Why was he beating on the kid in the first place?"

Foxy shrugged her shoulders. **"I wasn't on stage when it started, all I did was finish it. Ye going to beat on a wee one ye best be ready to get beat on."**

"I'm still alive why?"

Foxy growled pretty fiercely. **"To hell with 'im! He wants to pick favorites then I'll let 'im pick his favorites. I'm here to help ye matey. That blasted bear 'as gone too far this time."**

"Why did he smack you in the first place?"

"**Cause he's so worried about 'is favorite little one that he lets it blind 'im from what the real problem is. He 'asn't even talked to 'is son in years."**

"Are you all right? Like, you've got some serious issues."

"**If ye grew up in such blasted family like this, then ye would have issues."**

"Actually, I grew up in an abusive home."

"**I-I be sorry laddie." **The news stopped Foxy's rant cold and she looked slightly ashamed.

"Brother's been in a coma since he was seventeen cause of how much he beat on him."

"**I…"**

Mike held up his hand. "Don't be sorry, you had no idea and you've had it rough too. You weren't in the wrong for complaining about your family life." If she would tell him about her shit family life he might as well tell her about his.

To his surprise Foxy laughed softly. **"Seems we be something of kindred spirits aye laddie?"**

"Can I ask why you are apparently a girl? Everyone who's talked about you talks like you're a guy."

Foxy raised an eyebrow in a motion that seemed to say 'really?' and shook her head softly.

"**I always been a a lass matey. But lads in general are more terrifying to other lads so I went ahead and threw together a male suit. I never bothered makin' it public knowledge again since everyone seemed to forget about ol' Foxy. Plus switchin' in an' out of that other suit is time consuming."**

"I appreciate the offer to help, but Freddy already showed me this whole thing was a game. Pulled up the closed door at the end of the day and broke my generator."

"**So that's how ye power didn't go down when I wailed on these here doors. Gotta hand it to ye matey, ye got courage. Though ye ain't the first to try."**

"I wasn't?"

Foxy shook her head. **"Nope, last guard tried it. Went pretty far too until Freddy wanted the lad dead and saying to hell with the game."**

The last sentence brought Mike's blood to a boil. So Freddy was just killing people because he damn well felt like it?

"**Though it wasn't always like that."**

Mike shook his head in understanding, knowing that everything simply went to hell when Foxy lost her temper on a dirtbag's skull. Those supposed murders didn't help either.

"I think I know why he's so upset. You guys are closing by the end of the year and who knows what'll happen to you guys after that happens."

Foxy sighed heavily. **"Aye, that probably be a big culprit. I miss me old family."**

The two remained in silence with Foxy sitting on his desk while he checked the cameras noticing that Bonnie and Chica were gone from the stage. He quickly scrolled through the cameras and didn't find them anywhere. He pressed the door lights and found that both of the animatronics stood outside his doors. He quickly shut them.

"So exactly how are you supposed to help me again?" Mike asked a little upset that Foxy didn't say a word about the other animatronics being outside his door.

"**Cause they were looking at me rather than you. You hear me Chica?! Tell Freddy he can walk the plank for all I care about him anymore!" **Foxy said, nearly charging the closed door.

Soon enough both of them left his doors and he could open them again. "I suppose Freddy will be here soon now."

To his surprise Foxy shook her head. **"I doubt it. We three be a lot closer than we are to Freddy…I was just angry…I'll be back matey." **Mike watched Foxy leave his office and leave him alone.

_I don't know what to think anymore…this is awesome and confusing and terrifying all at the same time._

Mike watched on the camera what seemed to be Foxy talking to Chica. Since it seemed to be private he closed it down and decided to check on Freddy and found he hadn't moved. Guess his hearing wasn't that good.

Eventually Foxy came back and plopped herself back onto his desk. "So what was that about?"

"**I told Chica I that I wasn't angry with 'er. It isn't fair to give 'er a hard time for what Freddy Fazfuck did."**

Mike couldn't stop himself from giggling at Foxy's colorful use of Freddy's full name. Even Foxy herself couldn't help but laugh at her own little joke when she saw him laughing at it.

"So what happens when Freddy comes in here and rips my head off?"

"**Ye be me matey so I won't let him do something so petty as long as I be here."**

"Thanks a bunch. This is the only job I can get, to be honest I'm just going to pay my rent this month and quit."

Foxy seemed fairly surprised at his question and she seemed a little sad at the news.

"**I, that be fer the best matey."**

"One last question since it's almost six. What happens to you when Freddy learns you wouldn't let the others in here? What if he happens to just waltz down here like he will later in the week?"

Foxy was picking at her hook and didn't look at Mike when she answered his question. **"It be best to let me worry about such things laddie. Rest easy knowin' that while I'm here nothing will happen to ye."**

"Thanks, even though it was my fault this all happened. Sorry by the way."

Foxy laughed lightly before shrugging away the apology with her hand. **"Don't worry about that laddie. It was definitely a clever way to stop me wailing on ye door. If I didn't run into Chica then I'd have stuck me hook in ye eye and ripped the skull out of ye head."**

Mike gulped audibly. "Thanks for the image."

The rest of the night passed in silence with only the occasional metal on metal sound of Foxy's tail smacking into the leg of his table. Once the timer rang though Foxy watched him go briefly before apparently snapping out of a trance and shaking her head sadly before heading to her cove.

_Weird._

* * *

><p><em>Wednesday<em>

* * *

><p>Mike had been compelled to put his engineering skills to good use since he got his degree. But the way the economy worked, he couldn't get a job in his field of expertise until he worked a job he was way too overqualified to do for however long it took for an employer to give him a shot.<p>

But regardless, his current situation at Freddy's gave him a fairly good reason to try and fuck around with the animatronics without getting turned to paste.

This is how we come upon Mike Schmidt, with his wrenches and screw drivers thrown about his desk, repairing the aging and neglected animatronic. When he felt his job was done he backed off gave her room to survey her newly repaired body.

"**I be a sailor's wench I be. Ye've done something for ol' Foxy that no one has." **Foxy's face was almost aglow with joy as she examined her body where there were once holes and rust spots and finding nothing.

Mike shrugged her praise off with a smile. "I have an mechanical engineering degree and refuse to let it stew for years without using it. Plus it was my way of thanking you for at least guaranteeing my life for a while."

"**Can I ask ye somethin matey?"**

"Sure."

"**Did ye enjoy feeling this old lass up and down while ye fixed 'er?"**

Mike was heavily flustered by the question, he didn't even think about where his hands had touched and roamed or what parts he wasn't supposed to touch. But she was just a robot right and the thought hadn't even occurred to him.

Foxy broke him out of his embarrassed stupor by laughing and placing a hand on his shoulder. **"Relax matey, ye had permission to touch me while ye fixed me. I was just tryin' to spice things up in here since all we seem to do is talk."**

Mike wouldn't meet her eyes when she talked to him, he refused to show her that his face had turned a shade of red equal to that of a tomato.

Foxy lowered herself to eye level and forced Mike to look her in the eyes with her hook. **"Did ye honestly take that for real matey?"**

"No…I was just worried what'll happen to you when Freddy gets to you." He lied.

Foxy sighed, betraying her own apprehension about that very scenario. **"Check the cameras."**

Mike did so and found what he didn't want to see, Freddy was gone. A frantic check of the cameras found him in pirate cove, holding the curtain open and apparently looking for something. Something he had never saw him do.

"He's in pirate cove."

"**Let me see matey."**

The two of them watched as Freddy stared into pirate cove for a moment longer before the camera feed cut out signifying he was moving.

Mike began sweating profusely. "Where did he go?!"

"**Relax, he's back on the stage."**

Once his camera feed had returned Mike found out Freddy had indeed moved back to the stage, though he was now alone.

He nearly jumped out of his seat when he heard tapping on the glass where Chica would always stare. When the lights turned on he found Chica was again staring through the glass, but smiling and waving once she noticed she had his attention.

"**Hello Mr. Security Guard! Hi Foxy!" **Chica waved happily to the two of them, leaving Mike to awkwardly wave his hand back and Foxy to smile and flash her hook in greeting.

"**Ahoy Chica! So what brings ye down here to me and me mate's office?"**

"**Freddy sent me here to break Mr. Security Guard's neck like a twig! But I stopped when I saw he was fixing you. So I told Freddy and he went to check pirate cove and now he won't say anything. So I came to say hi." **Thankfully for Mike, Chica had remained outside his office with her face pressed to the glass.

"**Is that so?" **Foxy said, glaring at Chica.

"**Yep! But that was a while ago and now I don't want to hurt Mr. Security Guard since he was so nice to you! So can I ask you, Mr. Security Guard, to fix me too?"**

"I-I guess, but I don't see anything wrong with you. Call me Mike by the way."

"**Okay Mr. Mike! But I meant if something was wrong with me."**

"S-Sure thing Chica."

After the awkward exchange Chica wandered off and from the pots and pans being smacked together she had ended up back in the kitchen.

"**I guess we may be expectin' ol Freddy soon."**

"Oh god…" Mike said while burying his face in his hands.

After a little more friendly banter Mike checked the clock and saw that it only read two. On that realization he yawned fairly big and loud. Stretching while he did so and sighing with pleasure as his back popped.

"Is it all right with you if I get a little sleep? I couldn't get any at all last night."

"**Aye laddie, get as much sleep as ye need. I'll be here when ye wake up."**

With that, Mike slept in his chair with his hat over his eyes and his feet kicked up on his desk.

He didn't wake up to the clock like he expected to, instead he was woken by a soft humming that sounded very pleasing to his ears.

"What are you singing?" Unsurprisingly, Mike felt Foxy jump hard enough to shake his desk.

"**Don't frighten me like that laddie! I thought ye was Freddy!"**

Mike apologized profusely, while laughing like a prick.

"Sorry, but I kind of want to know what you were singing."

Foxy sighed through her nose, making a hissing sound that showed her light annoyance. **"It was a jolly sea shanty I used to sing to me little mateys back when I used to perform. Since ye are a good matey of mine I decided to try and work the vocal chords again."**

Mike smiled as he sat up in his chair and stretched the exhaustion from his bones. "Well it was lovely. I'd like to hear the rest of it."

For once, it seemed Foxy was the one embarrassed and it mad Mike grin at her which only seemed to make her even more embarrassed. Something that didn't go unnoticed by Mike's eye.

"**S-Sure matey, I can do that for ye. But it'll have to wait." **She said, shortly after the clock chimed its familiar tune that meant it was six.

"See you tomorrow Foxy!" mike said enthusiastically waving at her.

"**See ye tomorrow Mikey-" **Foxy's hand flew to her mouth when she noticed what had escaped in embarrassment and ran back to her cove in embarrassment.

_That's a little weirder than yesterday._

On the way out, Mike could have sworn he saw Freddy watching him. The scary thing was he was probably right.

* * *

><p><em>Thursday<em>

* * *

><p>It was now one in the morning and Mike was getting fairly scared.<p>

Foxy wasn't here yet and Freddy was on the move.

Mike gulped audibly everytime he heard Freddy's loud and boisterous laugh telling him he was moving. He glanced at the cameras again and sighed in relief when he saw that Freddy was back in the dining room, leaving him be for now.

"Where are you Foxy?" Mike said to himself, checking the cove again and again throughout the night and finding that Foxy hadn't moved the whole time.

Mike was surprised when he heard Freddy's Toreador March again, but far closer than before. Out of instinct he shut the door and heard the dreaded music pause before getting quieter.

_How did he get here so quick? He was just in the dining room!_

The whole thing was too much for Mike's poor heart. It beat so hard and fast he could feel it in his throat. He swallowed hard and checked the cameras again spotting Freddy in the darkness of the restrooms.

Mike checked the stage cameras again and found that both Bonnie and Chica were still there. He quickly switched around and stopped at Pirate cove where he saw Foxy staring out at him through the camera. Or at least her inside the busted up suit.

_So that's why Freddy glared at me yesterday. _

Mike felt his stomach tie into knots as his temperament nearly boiled over.

_What the hell is his problem? I'd like to see what he could do if I had a baseball bat._

Then Mike remembered that Freddy had simply raised the door when he was by him. He then doubted a baseball would do much considering Foxy had just smashed into the door again and again without any apparent damage.

_What are these guys made of? Fucking Superman?_

Mike made a mental note that if he were to survive tonight he would find out what these things were made of and what could short circuit them. Checking the stage and pirate cove again, Mike noticed Chica had moved and Foxy was out of her curtain ready to run. He heard Freddy's laugh and slammed the door down out of fear. Good thing too, he heard Freddy apparently growl at him before he laughed again and appeared back in the dining room.

_Chica's in the kitchen, Bonnie is on- gone, I know where Freddy is, Foxy hasn't sprinted at me yet, it almost five. Come on Mike, you can do this._

Mike repeated this to himself until he calmed down. He had thirty percent power and debated just closing the doors for the night. He heard quick footsteps coming from the west hall and shut the door and sadly heard Foxy pound on the door before walking off.

Mike sighed and raised the door only for a voice he hadn't heard before scare the piss out of him.

"**I heard you, Chica, and Foxy are good buddies now. Can I talk to you?" **It was Bonnie and apparently he wasn't being violent this time.

Mike slammed the door out of habit and heard the rabbit sigh through the door. Mike hit the lights after a few minutes and saw that the bunny was still there.

"**Freddy's done for the night. Will you open the door now? Like, I legit need to talk to you." **Okay, Bonnie spoke like a keyboard warrior and that made Mike hesitantly open the door to see the terrifyingly blank face of his used-to-be killer.

"**Good, now we're getting somewhere." **Bonnie said as he entered the office.

Mike glanced at his clock and internally screamed when it only read five.

Despite this, Mike gulped down his fear for a coherent response. "W-What do you need t-to talk about?"

"**About what happened after you left. See, your shift ends at six but the manager doesn't come in until eight. We all know you saw Freddy giving you this terrible stink eye and after you left Freddy went straight for Foxy's cove."**

The rabbit's choice of words confused Mike slightly. "Don't you mean he went to Foxy's cove?"

The rabbit shook his head. **"Nope, if you saw how Freddy was walking you would of said the same thing. You also would of said the same thing if you heard the racket back there afterwards."**

Mike glared heatedly at the rabbit in front of him. Only keeping his outburst in check because he wanted to hear the rest of what happened.

"**I'm going to be honest with you man. I like you, Chica likes you, hell, I think Foxy really likes you. I'm cool with you being our security guard but Freddy's the boss for a reason. I think what happened back there was Freddy tearing apart Foxy's real suit and shoving her inside the old one. I almost interfered, I really did, but he's a lot stronger than all of us and Chica talked me out of it."**

Mike's anger for the rabbit dissipated as a sick feeling swelled in his stomach. He slunk back in his seat and buried his head in his hands.

"I knew something like this would happen. All I'm doing is watching cameras! Why is he so adamant about this?"

"**I don't know bud. I talked to her after what happened, since Freddy just tends to ignore me, but she wouldn't say a thing to me even after I brought you up. I do have to say though, fixing her up was pretty cool."**

"Thanks Bonnie for telling me this. Can you tell me why Foxy told me that Freddy has always had it out for her since '87?"

The big rabbit sighed heavily. **"Well…where do I begin? I suppose I'll tell you about the guy who got bit first. She told you he was beating on his kid right?"**

When Mike nodded Bonnie continued. **"Well that guy was actually her technician. See, we all get our own technicians and that's a big reason why she's in disrepair. No one would take her job after that and she was decommissioned. Freddy saw who she bit and seemed to completely forget why she bit him. To tell you the truth, all of us were about to go ballistic on that motherfucker, keep our autonomy secret be damned. Foxy just beat us all to it. The way Freddy sees it though, if she would bite her own technician then how long until she would go after one of us? Stupid, absolutely stupid."**

Mike grumbled angrily. "Took the words right out of my mouth."

"**Then those murders made Freddy lose faith in humanity."**

Those words caught Mike's attention. "What do you mean?" He asked the rabbit to elaborate.

"**Well…those kids that went missing? They were all…kind of…stuffed inside Freddy. Every single one of them. The crazy bastard deactivated all of us before he did it too. Poor Freddy had to sit there while one of previous security guard shoved each screaming and kicking kid inside of him. One. After. Another. To make it worse, the guy was never convicted and came back to work until Freddy did something unspeakable to him. He framed the whole thing on some poor janitor."**

The story made Mike shiver and his stomach queasy. So queasy that he threw up into the trashcan by his desk. Mike now understood why Freddy glared at him like he did. He _despised _security guard ever since the incident.

"**Are you all right?" **Bonnie asked, placing a comforting hand on the back of the wheezing human in front of him.

Mike waved him off while he shakily got to his feet. How was he supposed to feel now? He hated Freddy for what he'd done to Foxy, but he knew that Freddy was mentally scarred. Who did he feel bad for?

"**I'll leave you alone for tonight, we all will." **Bonnie said before walking out of the office and down the way he came.

_The fuck am I supposed to do? _

Mike's thoughts were interrupted when his clock rang six. Telling him it was time to leave. But rather than leaving, Mike decided to check the cameras to find Freddy. He found him on the stage with Bonnie and Chica, like they had never moved.

He decided to check pirate cove and saw that the curtains were closed. Resolving himself he marched down to pirate cove, knowing full well that he might be killed. Once he was there, he flung open the curtains and saw a gruesome sight.

Bonnie wasn't kidding when he said Freddy must of tore apart her real suit.

To put it bluntly, it was in pieces. Chunks of the fur covering thrown about the room and limbs thrown about even worse. The darkness hid an animatronic leg that he tripped on. Something caught him though and in the darkness he saw Foxy's eyes light up.

Foxy set him on his feet before answering in a hushed tone. **"What are ye doin' here?!"**

Mike answered in a hushed tone of his own. "I'm collecting the pieces of your suit."

"**Fer what?"**

"To fix it. It's kind of outdated honestly, so it shouldn't be to hard."

He didn't expect Foxy to growl at him, which is exactly what she did. **"I'm goin' to make it sound like I want ye gone. Here's me leg and me body. After that I'm goin' to chase ye out of here with me arm and throw it at ye."**

It went like this until Mike had all but one limb in his hand. With the plan ready Mike raced out of pirate cove with Foxy in hot pursuit swinging her missing leg and shouting profanities at him.

"**This'll be ye leg if ye come back here again! This be ye fault ye scallywag!" **Foxy accentuated her point by tossing the arm at Mike, which he dodged and scavenged before leaving the pizzeria in his old pickup.

Freddy watched the whole thing with suspicion, Bonnie watched with confusion, and Chica almost sighed. Foxy kept herself from giggling.

Mike slaved away for most of his off time fixing and repairing Foxy's suit. He had even bought the covering to give her a whole suit without patches in it. It was unsurprisingly difficult to find, but he had done it and now he couldn't wait for his shift to start in…

Twenty minutes

_Fuuuck._

* * *

><p><em>Friday (Otherwise known as shit hits the fan day)<em>

* * *

><p>Mike arrived early to the pizzeria so he could drag the suit to pirate cove. He didn't miss the dirty look he got from Freddy. But instead of reacting with violence, he simply stopped dragging the empty suit.<p>

"I've talked to everybody Freddy, I plan on talking to you tonight too." Despite the friendly way he said it, aggression came out of his mouth and he could see that Freddy heard it.

Mike ended up just yelling to Foxy heads up and throwing her suit and rushing to his office since it was almost twelve and he wasn't sure how Freddy would react. He made it to his office just in time and began his shift.

After a bit he saw on the cameras that Freddy was already on the move, already outside his office. Mike quickly shut his door and heard Freddy start moving on the other side this time. Though he didn't leave.

"**You've got guts boy. But you won't walk out of the pizzeria tonight. Since you seem to like Foxy so much I'll stuff you inside of her."**

"**Like to see ye try Fazbear!" **A familiar, and happier, voice said inside of her newly repaired suit.

"Welcome back Foxy." Mike said, standing from his chair and giving the fox woman a hug which she hesitantly but happily accepted.

"**In light of this, maybe I'll shove Foxy inside of you boy."**

Mike didn't even flinch. "Like I said Freddy, I want to talk to you tonight. When you want to is your choice."

"**We're talking right now boy. It's been a while since I've had to discipline Bonnie, I think I'll go discipline him now."**

Then Mike made a stupid decision. "I know about the kids Freddy."

Freddy didn't say anything, he just stood behind the door in silence. **"Don't bring them up boy. Don't you **_**ever **_**bring them up."**

"I know Freddy, I know how much it must have hurt-" Freddy cut him off by raising the door and felt as Foxy quickly pulled him behind her.

"_**You **_**don't know anything **_**boy. **_**I loved those kids, they were **_**my **_**kids and I was their grave. You don't know anything boy!" **Mike saw and heard Freddy's anger at the man who killed those kids, he was terrified of the big bear, but he forced himself to push past Foxy and talk to the fuming bear's face.

"You're right, I don't know how you feel. I pray to every god I know of that I don't have to know what that feels like. But you've already killed that monster, you don't need-" Foxy suddenly pulled him out of the way of Freddy's grasp that was likely to break him in two.

"**You're wrong! I never got to him! The doors weren't able to be lifted back when he worked here! He left ten years ago to god knows where!"** Freddy was shaking with suppressed rage.

Mike then decided to make a deal with the tormented bear. "Freddy, I know you're just trying to keep '87 from happening again, but you're treating everyone like dirt. Bonnie, Foxy, and Chica all told me you guys were family before all that mess happened. Foxy only bit that guy because he was beating on one of the kids you all love so much. You have to let that go. I'll make a deal with you if you'll calm down and hear me out."

To his surprise Freddy calmed down and stopped shaking with the need to rip his head off. **"What kind of deal boy?"**

"What was his name?" Mike saw Freddy's eyes light up with glee at his unmentioned proposal.

"**You know someone that can do that sort of thing boy? You bring him here and a lot of grief between you and me will be gone." **Freddy then did something Mike didn't even know he could do and snapped his fingers. Chica then showed up beside him.

"**Hi Mr. Freddy, it's kind of cramped in here so let's go to the dining room please?" **The animatronic chicken said.

"**Good idea Chica." **Hesitantly Mike and Foxy followed the two of them into the pitch black dining room, the only light from the four animatronic's eyes.

"**His name was Jacob Wheels. You really can get him here boy?" **Freddy said.

"**What's going on here?" **Bonnie said, confused.

"**Mike here is going to hire someone to drag that motherfucker Jacob here so I can grind his bones into dust and cave his fucking skull in." **Freddy explained with glee.

"**Oh boy! I can't wait to rip off bad man Jacob's skin!" **Chica's usually peppy and cheery voice turned into a demonic growl at the end.

Bonnie said nothing, but Mike could hear him rubbing his hands together in expectation of the killing.

"**Today be a day of joy! We will put Jacob through what he put me mateys through tenfold!" **Foxy said, showing her hook in such a way that it glinted off the light from their eyes.

"I'll be right back. I'm going to call my uncle so he can find that guy. I'll yell if I need something."

Freddy waved him off and went back to plotting Jacob's brutal, brutal death.

* * *

><p><em>Monday<em>

* * *

><p>"Here you go Mikey, tell your mom I said hi. Tell your brother that too. Guy was hard to find so I hope you get what you wanted out of him." Mike's uncle said, tossing the bound and gagged elderly man at Mike's feet.<p>

"Thanks for this, this guy has done some shit. I've wanted this all weekend. Here's your pay." Mike made a move to give his uncle the standard fare for his deeds. But he stopped him.

"Nope, this dude deserved what's gonna happen to him. I'll do this one for free. See you at thanksgiving Mikey!" That was the last Mike would hear of his uncle for months.

"Hey buddy, you may not know me, but there are five kids who went missing in this restaurant. Remember them?" The man screamed into his gag, amazingly coherent for the big fucking cut on his temple.

"Well, a little animatronic bear called Freddy Fazbear remembers and him and I are pretty good buddies now. So I said…" Mike paused to toss the now frail and extremely paranoid old man into the restaurant.

"I'LL BRING HIM HERE!" Mike's yell brought out four pairs of glowing eyes that laughed with glee as the old man turned and ran smack into the much bigger security guard and fell backwards into the animatronic hands of Freddy

"**Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza! Make sure to follow the rules!" **They all said in a merry tune that betrayed their murderous intentions.

Jason screamed his head off, Foxy silences him by sticking her hook through his tongue and yanking it out of his screaming mouth.

It begins.

* * *

><p><em>One Vengeful Murder Later<em>

* * *

><p>Mike could only say one thing, they were good at cleaning up body fluids and body parts.<p>

Two hours after they murdered the fuck out of Jason there wasn't even a sign of the guy anywhere. No blood, no spit, nothing. It was a little scary, but then he remembered that they had been killing security guards for a while now so they were probably good at it now. He was curious what they had done to the body though.

Freddy seemed like a different man, er, bear when he came from backstage. He gestured over to a table and had him and Mike sit down.

"**Mike my boy, I have to thank you for what you've done. While my family isn't going to heal overnight, I'd like to think that things are going to get better. I mean, Foxy actually hugged me. She hasn't done that since lord knows. And I apologized to all of them for how detached I became. And I have you to thank for that." **Freddy said, extending his paw for a shake.

Mike accepted with a small smile on his face. "Don't worry about it, that guy was a real monster. He deserved whatever you guys did."

Freddy gave a small laugh. **"I'd like to think that since I got so upset with Foxy for hanging around you, that you and Foxy can do what you wish. You have my blessing, Bonnie is kind of protective though."**

Mike's face turned redder than a tomato, he was barely able to spit out a response. "I-I wasn't, I-I mean we weren't doing things like that!"

Freddy gave him a big smile. **"I'd like to think that since all she did was talk about you over the weekend, she may want to do otherwise. That, and it's written all over your face my boy. So be honest with me here, you've already got my blessing, how do you feel about her?"**

Mike was again flustered, though not to the same extent as before. "W-Well, she's pretty cool. She's funny, she's fairly attractive, we get along real well-" Freddy held up a paw to ask him to stop.

"**All right boy, I've heard enough. Now I think you should go tell that to her. Go nuts." **

Mike followed Freddy's advice and began searching the pizzeria for Foxy. Though it was hard because of how fucking dark it was. Though he knew the pizzeria fairly well and found himself at pirate cove. On second inspection he heard the familiar hum of Foxy's old performance song. She really was a good singer.

He almost didn't want to interrupt her, but he needed to get this off of his chest.

"Foxy? Are you in here?" Mike asked.

Foxy poked her head out of the cove curtain and saw Mike and her face lit up with a smile. **"Mikey, me first mate decides to visit me in me cove. What can I do ye fer?"**

Mike swallowed hard. "Hey Foxy, it's was too dark in here. Can we go to my office real quick and talk there?"

"**Sure matey."**

Once the two fo them were in his office Mike was very hesitant about talking. Hesitant enough to get Foxy's attention. **"Ye okay Mikey? Ye look like ye want to say somethin'. Speak up."**

"W-Well I wanted to say…I, uh, really like you." There he had said it, it was in the open and now it was Foxy's choice what would happen next.

"**So that be why ye were so hesitant…close ye eyes matey." **Mike did as he was told and felt his hat get removed. He felt himself get pushed into his chair and wanted to open his eyes.

"**No peekin'." **Foxy had apparently read his mind.

After what felt like eternity, Mike heard Foxy tell him to open his eyes. What he saw was nothing special though and it confused him. Foxy just didn't have her clothes…

Oh, so that was why he wasn't allowed to peek.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Done! So did I smash into the fandom very well or not? Writing this was an absolute blast. Tell me if you enjoyed in the reviews!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I caved, I like this game too much and FNAF 2 made me think of a scenario and it evolved into this here. Whenever the muse strikes or if people really want it I could make another chapter. Leave a review if you enjoyed or have suggestions for chapters!**

**Animatronic speak**

_Thoughts_

***Warning, Mike got a huge ego boost. He is far more vulgar.* You have been warned.**

* * *

><p>"All in." Mike said. Sliding what was left of his stack of chips into the fairly large pot. Everyone was already in pretty heavily anyway and he got really greedy in poker. He'd buy this fucking hand if he had to.<p>

"**Dammit Mike…" **Bonnie said, sighing and throwing his cards in the middle to show his fold.

"**Mr. Mike that's no fair! Now I have to fold." **Chica said, almost visibly sulking with the mediocre amount of chips she had left.

"**Ye have no poker face matey. This be my domain. Call." **Foxy said, pushing what was equal to Mike's stack in the, now very large, pot.

"**My boy, you and Foxy can have this one over my dead body. Call." **Freddy said, shoving only half of his stack into the pot to call Mike's bet.

"Dammit…twos." Mike said, throwing his hand down in a defeated gesture.

"**Ha! Cast ye gaze to this mateys! Full house." **Foxy began pulling the chips to her, but Freddy stopped her by showing a larger full house.

"**I'll take those." **Freddy was stopped himself by Mike letting a small giggle escape him as he grabbed his animatronic arm.

"Sorry about that, two pairs of twos or four of a kind if you prefer." Mike Said, brandishing his four twos to Freddy and smiling in victory when he heard Bonnie smack his head onto the table in exasperation.

Foxy sighed heavily and Chica whined softly when they saw the large stack of go to Mike's part of the table. **"That's three four of a kinds in a row. You're not dealing anymore. Give me that deck." **Bonnie said, grabbing the cards on the table an beginning to shuffle them to ensure Mike didn't win the next hand.

Now everyone, with cards in hand, smirked something awful when they glared at Mike. **"All in!" **Chica said, betting like the five chips she had left.

Everyone followed suit with everyone putting everything they had in, excluding Mike who only had about half of his chips in. He was staring over his cards in a way that made his eyes glow with mal intent. Almost sparkling with suppressed mirth.

"**Full house!"**

"**Bigger full house!**

"**Four of a kind!"**

"**Bigger four of a kind!"**

"Straight Flush!"

"**GODDAMMIT!"**

Mike was then viciously beaten by Bonnie as he hopped over the table and tackled him to the floor.

* * *

><p><em>Some Time Later<em>

* * *

><p>"<strong>Bonnie lad, that may have been a bit too much." <strong>Foxy said, surveying the damage to her animatronic brother.

"**I didn't know we had an off switch." **He replied, refusing to lift his head and face the shame of being shut off mid-beating.

"I can't believe you dealt me a straight flush and then tackled me." Mike said, nursing a small bump on his head.

"**Well Mikey, I suppose ye have to be headin' home fer the night? Couldn't stay a bit longer?" **Foxy asked, wrapping an arm around the smaller man and planting a small kiss on his cheek.

"Sorry Foxy, boss wanted to speak to me when I got off my shift and he might think something happened. Maybe tomorrow." With a small wave Mike bid goodbye to his animatronic friends and headed home.

* * *

><p><em>Mike's Crib<em>

* * *

><p>When he got home, Mike checked his answering machine and found a message on it from the previous day at three in the afternoon.<p>

He clicked play and let the message play out in its entirety.

"_Hey Mike, it's your boss. I'm just calling you to tell you that you are being replaced as the night watchmen. I'll pay you for the rest of the week but you won't need to come in because your replacement starts tomorrow. He's a veteran watchmen and his name is Jeremy Fitzgerald. You've been fired on account of tampering with the animatronics, particularly Foxy. Have a nice day."_

Mike stood stock still just absorbing the phone message, not even breathing. He was being replaced for repairing an out of order animatronic that he so happened to care about. Mike's face contorted into one of rage and he ground his teeth so hard he thoughts they would chip.

"This is bullshit!" Mike seethed, grabbing his coat and keys while heading back out to his car. He was going to wait for his boss to come in at eight and give him such an ass whooping.

* * *

><p><em>Back at the Pizzeria<em>

* * *

><p>Mike had explained his situation to the animatronics when they prodded him about it on his return. They all expressed similar feelings of anger and disappointment, Foxy in particular was fairly pissed she wouldn't see Mike again and was very vocal in expressing the length to which she was upset.<p>

"I appreciate you guys wanting to help, but I'm going to talk to boss first and then I'll figure out if I want you guys to say anything. Foxy just wait in your cove and I am going to drag him in there to show him what I did. See if he thinks I tampered with the animatronics after that." Mike said, grumbling to himself at the end.

"**Mr. Mike didn't you actually tamper with Foxy?" **Chica asked, childishly tilting her head to the side in a way that alleviated a lot of Mike's anger.

"No, I repaired her original suit. I didn't tamper with a damn thing."

"**Not that Mr. Mike, the other thing."**

Mike gave her a confused look before it suddenly dawned on him what she was talking about. "That's not tampering Chica." He was unable to explain any further before Freddy pulled her behind their show curtain. Bonnie giggling the whole time.

"**If that be tamperin' matey, then I'd like ye to tamper with me all day." **Foxy said directly into his ear, rubbing a finger up and the side of his throat.

"Not now, boss is coming." Mike said, noticing how close it was to eight.

"**To 'ell with 'em matey I'm 'orny." **Foxy said, beginning to trail her hand down to the rim of Mike's pants.

Mike jumped from his seat at half-mast…

Lol, accidental pirate pun.

_Would you go the fuck away?_

…and pushed Foxy into pirate cove with a promise of some other time.

No sooner did he hide her did his boss come into the building.

"Mike, you're still here…why?" He said with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm here to get my job back. That's why."

"Oh, well, my decision still stands. You were a very good night watchmen. Surprised you're still alive honestly."

"Forget the greeting crap. I didn't tamper with Foxy you stupid cunt."

"Then why is it in its old suit?"

"Because she changed a few weeks ago? You fucking idiot. That's why you think I tampered with them?"

"Well yeah, all of the animatronics are acting differently. Through the security cameras we know you modified Foxy and that is grounds for immediate termination. Regardless of whether or not it's out of order."

Mike was directly in his boss's face. "For the love of god Deryl, I fixed the damn thing! She kept me alive for a few days and I actually became friends with them. Amazing how nice people are when you don't treat them like a piece of property."

"First, back the fuck up. Second, they are my property. Lastly, they aren't people. They're things." Deryl said, glaring straight back into Mike's hateful eyes.

They were stopped from confronting each other with fists by Chica sticking her head out from backstage. **"Mr. Mike?"**

Deryl's eyes widened in surprise and Mike calmed down when he backed off. Facing the chicken Mike composed himself and reeled his anger in.

"Yes Chica?" Deryl's eyes widened even farther when he saw Mike speaking back and forth.

"**What's sex?" **Chica was pulled back behind the curtains where Mike could just barely make out Freddy laughing his ass off. Or was it Bonnie? No, definitely Freddy, he just laughed out boy.

"MIKE!" Deryl yelled, shaking Mike from his stupor along with physically shaking him.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?! I don't think I need any more proof you tampered with them! Do you know what will happen to this restaurant if your sick little joke is heard by one of the customers?" Deryl yelled, barely restraining himself from fisticuffs.

"Relax man, Chica was asking something Freddy probably told her about what Foxy and I did." Mike didn't even think what he said was wrong.

"You did what?" Deryl said, absolutely dumbfounded.

"Oh yeah forgot to mention. Foxy and I have some pretty wild sex during my shift. At least for a couple weeks now." Mike explained, eyes closed in a massive shiteating grin.

Deryl's face of confusion and incredulous was something Mike would treasure. Suddenly, Deryl busted out laughing, actually falling to his knees as he laughed out the air in his lungs.

"Sweet merciful god…you need to be a comedian dude." Deryl began, wiping a tear from is eye as he tried to stand. "If this wasn't a children's restaurant I would have let this whole thing slide for that fucking joke. So that's why you tampered with them, fucking great man."

"No I'm dead serious. Got half a boner here dude. Foxy was about to give me a handy-j right before you came in." Mike deadpanned, completely stunned that Daryl thought it was a joke.

"Dude…stop it…your killing me." He said, laughing in between words as he struggled to stare into Mike's eyes finding he wasn't kidding.

"You're serious? You and the fox actually fuck?"

"Hell yeah! Tightest pussy ever!" Mike bragged, putting his hands on imaginary hips and gyrating his hips.

"**MIKE!" **

"What Freddy?"

"**Chica can hear everything you say my boy! Tone it down a notch. Lord knows I don't want to hear it either." **Freddy then receded behind the the curtain to do who knows what.

"They can…have…sex? Why…how…when…I just…" Daryl said. Confused beyond the point of return.

"I don't know about the others and I don't want to know. But Foxy can. So I'm just going to work here as normal, understood?" Mike said, grasping the man's face in both hands to make sure he actually paid attention.

"Y-Yeah…you'll be the night janitor…I guess." Daryl answered looking as confused as ever.

"My old salary too?"

"Yeah."

"Good, see you guys tonight!"

Before walking out the front door, Mike turned around and went backstage to talk to Freddy.

"Hey Fred, are we going to fuck with Jeremy tonight?"

"**Maliciously my boy."**

* * *

><p><em>Eleven Thirty<em>

* * *

><p>Mike never thought he willingly get in one of the empty suits in the backstage, but by god he did and was it heavy.<p>

"I've got maybe one good scare in this suit before I can't carry it anymore." Mike said to Foxy, who had been assisting him in getting her male suit on.

"**Aye matey, it can be a bit 'eavy fer a human. But ye can 'andle me in the sack so ye should be fine."**

"We've got a little time before Jeremy arrives." Mike said, facing Foxy with the suit on.

"**Ye scoundrel, we just got ye in the suit."** Foxy said, coyly smiling at the man.

"I didn't say anything about taking the suit off. I wonder if this thing has a penis?"

"**Mikey! That be a bit too much fer even me. I can't 'ave sex with meself."**

"Aww man. That would have been awesome."

The particularly weird conversation wasn't allowed to go any farther when the front door chimed a familiar ding that meant someone was entering the restaurant.

"Quick! Be quiet." Mike said, pushing his horniness out of his mind and straining his ears to hear any words that escaped the new guards mouth.

"I could hold ten of these things off. Four of you aren't scary at all." Mike heard Jeremy grumble to himself when he walked past.

Mike spoke as quietly as he could into the walkie talkie. "Good to go?"

Freddy's voice came through the other end. **"You bet."**

"Mission fuck with Jeremy is a go."

* * *

><p><em>With Jeremy<em>

* * *

><p>Unbeknownst to Jeremy, Mike had recorded over the messages left to him and left Jeremy a few of his own.<p>

"New message? Memories man, memories." Jeremy said, hitting play on the machine to trigger the message.

"_Hey man, Jeremy right? Yeah, I just got to say welcome to Fazbear's and all that bullshit. Let's be frank here, we both know these cocksuckers are alive and gunning for you right? Well I expect you to know if you were a veteran guard."_

"You're right there buddy."

"_Anyway, I'm the security guard you were supposed to replace. My name's Mike, Mike Schmidt. I want to clear something up though, I didn't tamper with the animatronics."_

"That makes two people who did. You guys have balls of fucking steel."

"_I had a mechanical engineering degree and I just took this job to keep the bills paid you know? Well, after my first week shit started getting weird, but that's a story for another time. Pro tip, if you wait just a second after seeing Foxy sprint you can shut the doors and make the fucker slam into it. Found that out by accident and god was it funny."_

"This dude is completely mad."

"_Good luck, heard about when you worked at the old restaurant. You should be fine."_

Jeremy had tuned out Mike once he learned he was insane and started watching the cameras, finding no real threat since it was Monday. He pulled out his lunch and began to eat a bologna sandwich when something Mike said caught him off guard.

"_Daryl probably told you this, but just to make sure I'll tell you. Don't run out of power, the whole building goes out and Freddy WILL kill you if you run out. He almost got me tonight because I was greedy with the doors."_

"This place has really hit the shitter. Can't say I expected much from them after…all that crap."

Jeremy was pretty vigilant with the camera, using it far more than Mike did. So much that by the time it was four, he had only twenty percent power left. But by that time he had figured out something was up with the animatronics.

He only saw it for a brief moment, just the quickest of switches between cameras, but he swore he saw Bonnie give him the finger.

"Give it a break Jeremy, the whole building runs on your power. It's just a far more important flashlight. What the fuck is that?"

Jeremy had switched to pirate cove and saw something being dragged out; it looked very familiar and once he switched to the backstage camera he saw something human shaped being placed in the backroom before whatever dragged him back there left the room. He caught Foxy on the cameras and became very curious as to what Foxy could hide behind its curtain.

"Oh no." Realization clicked on the man and he hastily played the final message on the machine, praying that nothing happened to Mike.

"_Hey, uh, it's Friday…*BANG* BANG* BANG*…and that's the third time Foxy's pounded on my door. I might not make it through tonight and it's only three and I'm down to ten percent power…I don't have any family to say goodbye to and I'm really disappointed about that. But I have a few college friends who I was pretty tight with and SKRREEEEEE-" _The message was cut off suddenly with one of the animatronics screeching their head off and apparently caused Mike to stop the message.

"Foxy must of got you. Poor dude…I guess it doesn't matter how good you are at this place. They get you anyway." Jeremy sighed heavily as the clock struck midnight and he began to leave the restaurant, but stopped. He had to know if Mike was in the suit Foxy dragged out. He had to.

Silently, he made his way to the back room, unaware of the four animatronics staring him down as he walked. He came upon the rigid, and filled, suit of Foxy and felt his sandwich rise to the back of his throat.

"Please don't be in there." Jeremy said, grasping the head at both sides and lifting it to find the bloody and mangled face of Mike Schmidt.

"Oh…my…god…"Jeremy placed his hand over his mouth, just barely holding back his lunch.

Mike's about to fucking hate me.

"BOO!" Mike suddenly shouted, reaching his hands out at the wheezing man.

"OH MY GO-" Was all Jeremy could say before the terrible fright forced him to throw his lunch all over Mike's face and suit.

Minutes passed in silence as the two men stared each other down, one staring in horror at what he did. The other covered in puke.

Mike said nothing, simply standing up, wide eyed and unblinking, and walking past Jeremy and into the nearby bathrooms.

After a moment Mike came out and walked right past Jeremy into pirate cove.

"Give me your hook." Jeremy heard him say.

"**What fer? What's that smell?" **Presumably Foxy, said back.

"Give me your hook. I'm going to murder that motherfucker." Jeremy's eyes widened ins shock.

"**Why matey?"**

Mike had most likely lost his patience at this point. "HE PUKED ON ME! GIVE ME THE FUCKING HOOK!"

Holy shit he's serious. Run Jeremy, run while you can.

Jeremy did run he ran straight for the entrance doors and fumbled with the knob. Only realizing it was locked and he had left his keys in the office. Jeremy then sprinted down the hallway, into his office, and then back out with keys in tow.

Just before Jeremy could unlock the doors, he felt himself get tackled to the floor and caught the glint of Foxy's hook in the moonlight with Mike's deranged grin staring back at him.

Jeremy screamed like a little girl and covered his face with his hands, begging for forgiveness from when he puked on Mike. In all his years of guarding the animatronics, this scared him more than anything.

"Stop screaming before I actually kill you." He heard Mike say, sliding off of him and sitting beside him. Using the hook to scratch his chin idly.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to puke on you." Jeremy said, bowing down in front of Mike as to spare him from death.

"I won't kill you. I deserved it for scaring you. This whole thing was a bust, well it wouldn't have been if you didn't puke on me." Mike said, resting his hands on his fists and flapping his lips like a horse in exasperation.

"Why did you do that? How are you not dead? Give me answers you fucking prick!" Jeremy said, pointing an accusing finger down at Mike. His previous fear of dying alleviated.

"Daryl wanted to replace me for 'tampering' with the animatronics and I wanted to fuck with you real bad tonight for accepting this job."

"The hell is your problem?! How are you in Foxy's suit without being dead?"

"Well, when you take the endoskeleton out it gets pretty roomy. Plus the animatronics are pretty chill."

Speaking of animatronics, Bonnie decided to show himself at the moment. Freddy still laughing his ass off with Chica on the stage. Foxy doing who knows what in the cove.

"**Yo." **The bunny said.

Jeremy looked at Bonnie with a startled look before sighing and glaring. "If you guys are cool now, why did you try and kill me back in the old restaurant?"

"**For kicks. We were never actually going to kill you, at least until the murders" **Bonnie said, shrugging his shoulders.

"So you guys have really been killing people this whole time?"

"**We actually haven't stopped killing people technically. Relax! I'm kidding! Put Foxy's hook down." **Bonnie said, throwing his hands up in a defensive manner when Jeremy lunged at him with the hook. Restrained only by Mike.

"I'm so done. Fuck you all. I'm out."

"**You up for poker tomorrow?"** Bonnie said, glaring sideways at Mike for a moment before looking back at Jeremy again.

"You fucking play poker too?!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Done, yeah it's short I know. But the first chapter was the big chapter and I didn't want to drag out the chapter any longer than it needed to be. If you want, you can leave a review for chapter ideas or PM me them. I don't care. If it isn't my idea I'll credit you at the top. Hope you enjoyed!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Get all the positive feedback! Seriously though, I love all this, well, love! I don't usually get this kind of response and it's wonderful! But anyhow, it's time for the chapter idea winner.**

**Surprise there's two, they are ****Blood Brandy and ****TheAlphaVulpine! I'm going to mix the two ideas since I couldn't decide. Review if you enjoyed or have an idea yourself!**

**Animatronic speak**

_Thoughts_

***EDIT: There were a few formatting errors and typos I noticed, they gone now.***

* * *

><p>"<strong>So how's Jeremy coping with the job my boy?" <strong>Freddy said, staring at his hand and his chips repeatedly, seemingly conflicted.

"Well, everytime I go by the office he flips me the bird, so I guess he's doing just fine." Mike answered, having folded his hand a bit ago.

"**Does he not like to play with us Mr. Mike?" **Chica asked, having lost all of her chips a while ago. Despite being bad at the game, Chica was more than happy to play it.

"No, I think he's just upset. He really will be upset in a minute or so." Mike began to giggle softly, pulling it in when the camera in the corner scrolled towards the group.

"**Why? What did you do Mike?" **Bonnie asked, glaring at Mike suspiciously. Eyes widening in surprise when Foxy's animatronic screech reached his ears.

"JESUS CHRIST! MIKE I WILL KICK YOUR ASS!" Mike couldn't hold his laugher in anymore and promptly busted out laughing. Foxy coming around the corner laughing as well.

"I…put a picture of an empty…west hallway so Foxy could…oh my god…scare him…hahahahaha!" Mike said, wheezing in between words he was laughing so hard.

"**Ahh, the lad scares just like 'e used to! Ye got to try it." **Foxy said wiping her eye and accepting the deal from Freddy.

"**If he runs out of power, I'll get him good. Fold." **Freddy said, tossing his garbage away, not even going to bother trying to catch anything.

"I think Jeremy would really like a pizza. Chica, can you make him one as a peace offering?" Mike said, staring at Bonnie's eyes to see the cards in his hands. Something he would never tell the rabbit.

"**Sure Mr. Mike! Mr. Jeremy seems really lonely too. So I'll be his friend for tonight!" **Chica said, bouncing off towards the kitchen and rattling the pots and pans around while she tried to grab them.

"Hard to believe something that childlike would have stuffed me in a suit until all my bones snapped." Mike commented offhandedly. Wordlessly sliding his raise into the pot and making a fuming rabbit fold.

"**I would have helped her too, you mother fucker." **Bonnie said, watching somewhat angrily as Foxy and Mike battled it out for the large pot.

"Play nice now Bonnie. Fold." When Mike saw Foxy reach for her pot to raise him again, he said fuck it and folded.

"**HAHA! Give me the booty! Mikey, me arm 'as been acting up again. I think ye may need to 'tamper' with it." **Foxy said, laughing flirtatiously.

Mike laughed himself a little bit. Almost dropping the cards he was shuffling. "So is 'tamper' our new word for fuck?"

"**Aye, it might be." **Foxy said, getting up and leading Mike by the hand back to the cove.

"**Sleep mode." **Freddy said once Mike and Foxy were out of sight. Immediately becoming limp.

"**Freddy? No Freddy! You bastard!" **Bonnie said, grabbing Freddy by his shoulders and shaking vigorously.

"**You haven't told me how to do that! Wake up you bastard! I don't want to hear this either!" **Bonnie said, giving up his quest to wake up the bear.

"YAR HAR HAR!" The pirate laugh was heard throughout the restaurant and sent disgusted shivers down the back of the animatronic bunny.

"OH GOD MIKE! GO BACK IN THE COVE!"

Poor Jeremy, can't catch a break. You all love his suffering, don't you?

* * *

><p><em>Six A.M.<em>

* * *

><p>Mike walked out of the cove, whistling and pulling up his fly as he surveyed the restaurant.<p>

"See you tomorrow Foxy!"

He doubted she would answer, sleeping off a good lay was one of the best parts in his opinion. Before he left, Mike ran into Jeremy in the dining room, eating a little bit of leftover pizza.

"Hey Jeremy." Mike greeted, reaching for a piece of pizza before Jeremy smacked his hand away.

"Get you jizz covered hands off my god damn pizza. Go and wash your hands and I'll give you some, I have a somewhat small stomach and have never been able to eat a whole pizza myself." Jeremy said, poising over his pizza like a mother protects her young.

"Geez, it's only girl jizz. You think I'm one of those weirdoes that plays with his own spunk?" Mike said, walking away towards the restroom.

"Yes." Jeremy muttered to himself once Mike was out of earshot.

Once the two of them were eating pizza together in silence Jeremy asked a question. "How do you do it Mike?"

"Do what?" Mike asked, mouth full of pizza.

"Act so confident. These guys were trying to kill you a month ago, now you act like it never happened and you're actually in a relationship with one of them."

Mike leaned back in his chair and stared off into space for a moment. "It's just a part of me I guess. These guys actually had a pretty good reason for trying to kill security guards for all these years."

"I think I can guess."

"The murders are what you're thinking of right?"

"Yeah. I was working while they happened and then the bite happened the next fucking day man. Five kids died man…I can't stand these things anymore. Especially the toy versions of them, they were so fucking creepy."

"They told me about the murders. Every one of them got stuffed inside of Freddy, the others were deactivated and Freddy was in some sort of forced sleep mode. Never caught the actual guy."

"So you mean that sick bastard is still out there?" Jeremy asked, heavily disappointed that a monster was still walking outside bars a free man.

"No, he's dead."

"How do you know?"

Mike didn't answer him, simply staring at Jeremy trying to seemingly stare the answer into his brain.

Jeremy's eyes widened in fear and realization. "Mike you didn't!"

"No I wasn't directly responsible for his death. The animatronics were. I just brought him here."

The two were in stunned silence for a while, Jeremy absorbing the fact that the man who killed those children was finally dead. On the other hand, was Mike actually capable of killing himself? The whole thing didn't sit well with Jeremy at all.

"Don't worry. Ever since they killed that guy, they've been like this. I doubt they would hurt a fly anymore."

"That's a relief." Was all he could think to say. The fact Mike had basically killed someone robbing him of most of his thoughts.

"I thought you hated me honestly, since we didn't get started on a very good foot. Considering I made you think I was trying to kill you. You puked on me. Foxy scaring you. All that nonsense." Mike said, listing off the reasons he and Jeremy could hate each other for.

"It's fine. I don't hate anybody unless it's really drastic. I don't like being rude to people."

The small heart to heart between Mike and Jeremy was ended by the front door being opened. Followed by their boss's arrogant voice.

"Don't you dare drop those boxes! What's in those things is more than you make in a year!" Daryl yelled from somewhere outside. Loud enough that they were sure he would wake the dead.

"Again you two are here? I'm not paying you for overtime."

Mike gave a snort that he hoped would piss his boss off. "Like you pay us for overtime anyway."

"I'd usually give you lip, but I'm in too good of a mood to let you get to me Schmidt." Daryl said, while a moving company moved four boxes as tall as him into the dining room.

"I will actually pay you for overtime if the two of you help us with this. Mike especially since you actually have a degree for this stuff." Daryl said, paying one of the men once they were done loading the boxes and tossing Mike and Jeremy crowbars. Taking their silence for agreement.

"Be careful with what's in there." Daryl said when he saw Mike jab the crowbar viciously into the gap between the box and the lid.

"Why? It's not like there's an animatronic in there…never mind." Mike said, when he saw the far more modern design of Freddy Fazbear in the box.

"Animatronics?" Jeremy asked, his question answered when he popped open the box to see the redesigned Chica.

"Yep boys!" Daryl began, wrapping an arm around the two men. "Freddy Fazbear's just won a big fucking lawsuit and we could finally bring back the replacements."

"Lawsuit?" Jeremy and Mike asked in unison.

"There was a rumor going around that the animatronics were made specifically to kill. Once those allegations were cleared we got those guys on slander! It was great! Forty million dollars!" Daryl answered, positively aglow with happiness.

"Woo hoo!" Mike yelled, breaking free of his boss's grip and throwing his arms up in celebration.

"Raises!" Mike yelled again, pumping his fist and beginning to play an air guitar. Jeremy joining him shortly after in celebration.

"As if…okay. Maybe small raises." Daryl answered, infected with the good future of the restaurant as were his guards.

"Hey boss." Mike began, pausing for a moment as a question lingered in his mind. "Who the hell sued this place and has that kind of money."

"Ah, that's the beauty of it Mike! That bitch ass restaurant down the street, Faggy Cheese's or something, they made the claims. We just bankrupted the local pizzeria competition!" Daryl erupted into a fit of laughter when he saw the surprised looks of his employees.

"What'll happen to the old animatronics?" Jeremy asked, more out of concern for Mike's friends that out of his own concern.

"We're replacing them. Though not any time soon, it's going to be awhile before all the bugs and kinks get worked out. Which is where you come in Mike." Daryl said, gesturing to the confused night janitor who did absolutely no janitorial work.

"I want you to be the night technician. You know, fix anything that goes wrong with them during the night, stuff like that. That position will be yours until they get replaced. We're also going to be expanding the restaurant next year. I see business taking off soon and money getting raked in faster than I could spend it!" Daryl stared at the ceiling briefly as if he could actually see his the vision in his head.

"But boss, I've never actually worked in a mechanic job before." Mike said, unusually nervous.

"None of that crap Mike, I know your credentials and you are more than qualified to do this job. Eventually, you could be getting a six figure salary if business really takes off like I hope it will." Daryl said, clapping his new technician on the back.

"I'll be in my office. I'll see you tomorrow. The day shift will get them all assembled and functional, it's your job Mike to keep them functional. God knows we can't have eighty seven happening again."

Mike and Jeremy stared in stunned silence before celebrating in unison and high-fiving each other. "I can't wait for tonight." Jeremy said, excited over the promise of a raise.

"No kidding, see you tonight man."

"See ya."

They both went home, excited beyond belief about the potential that working at Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria could hold. Not one month ago did the both of them despise this job. Now, they couldn't wait to get to work.

* * *

><p><em>Twelve A.M.<em>

* * *

><p>Mike and the gang had forgone their poker game for the night and instead decided to welcome the new animatronics to the restaurant. Surprisingly, when Mike told them they would be replaced all of the animatronics seemed relieved. Freddy said it was just because they were old and needed to give it a rest.<p>

"Really? Their names are Toy Freddy, Toy Bonnie, Toy Chica, and Toy Foxy? Who came up with these lame ass names?" Mike said when Freddy told them their names.

"**Don' blame them. Just call them T. Freddy or T. Bonnie, etc. you get the picture." **Freddy said.

"I guess that's better. But they're on right now aren't they? They aren't responding to any kind of electrical stimuli. Guess there's a few more kinks than I thought." Mike said, poking around in the back panel of several of the Toy animatronics.

"**Are their endoskeletons on as well?" **Bonnie said, examining on of the animatronics Mike wasn't poking in.

"Yeah. I guess they just don't want to be on." Mike said, closing the panel on T. Chica. Casting a confused look at the panties that Daryl demanded she wear.

"**Are their batteries charged Mr. Mike?" **Chica asked, poking the face of her remodel and recoiling when she knocked the beak off. Hastily catching it and putting it back on before Mike noticed.

Mike paused mid stride before smacking himself in the face. "That's what those were? I'm such an idiot."

After placing their batteries inside the animatronics, like he was fucking supposed to, it didn't take them long before a startup jingle was heard. Very similar to that of an ancient windows boot up sound.

"Hey they're on! Hey Jeremy I got them running! Come check them-HURK!" Mike was cut off by T. Freddy grabbing him around the neck with both hands.

Mike's fucked.

"**You know the rules at Fazbear's pizzeria!" **T. Freddy said. Tightening his grip around the kicking human's neck.

"Help!" Mike wheezed out between T. Freddy squeezing his throat like a stress ball.

"**Mr. Fazbear, that might be taking it a bit too far." **Mike heard off to the side. The voice sounding very dignified, almost like royalty.

"**I guess you're right Chica." **T. Freddy said, hesitantly dropping Mike to the floor. Watching and giggling as Mike crawled away behind Freddy's legs.

"Why did no one help me!" Mike said once he regained his nerves. Standing and pointing an accusing finger at Freddy, and glaring daggers at the giggling Bonnie.

"**It was funny." **Was all he said, walking off to somewhere backstage.

"**I think introductions are necessary here, My name is Chica the Chicken. Nice to meet you Mr.…."** T. Chica said, extending her hand for a shake. The behavioral contrast was…obvious at least.

"Mike Schmidt. I'm the night technician, I'm here to make sure you guys don't have a colossal meltdown." Mike answered, shaking the animatronics hand.

"**Mr. Schmidt then. At least you seem competent in your job."**

Mike introduced himself to the rest of the animatronics and then left them be to socialize with each other. Since it had been a while since they have talked to one another. Mike saw Foxy chilling in her cove and decided to pay her a visit.

"Hey Foxy." Mike greeted her.

"**Ahoy Mikey! I've just…who's that behind ye?" **Foxy said, her playful tone going away when she pointed somewhere behind him.

When Mike turned around he saw what looked like Foxy, but with all of red fur being replaced with with white. She hid more behind the door once Mike looked at her.

"That's Toy Foxy I think, I thought you were back there with the other animatronics?"

T. Foxy just shrank more behind the door. Not answering his question.

"**She be a bit of a coward. Me sister isn't like me at all." **Foxy said, coming out from behind the curtain completely and speaking to Mike directly.

"**I…I'm not a c-coward!" **T. Foxy said, not coming from behind the door.

"**Sure lass, that be why ye can't even come inside this room. Or is it ye can't talk to Mikey at all?" **Foxy said, wrapping an arm around Mike's shoulder and pulling him in for a kiss.

"**I-It's not h-him. I-It's just b-because he's a t-technician." **T. Foxy said, sounding somewhat terrified.

Mike watched as Foxy's expression changed to one of understanding and gave her smaller sister a comforting hug.

"**Mikey isn't like those technicians. I promise, 'e wouldn't do what them bastards did." **Foxy said, parting from the hug to rub her sister's back.

"**P-Promise?" **T. Foxy asked, still eyeing Mike warily.

"**Pirate's 'onor lassie." **Foxy said. Raising her hook in a mock salute.

"I hope I'm not prying, but why don't you like technicians?" Mike asked. Uncomfortable when women, be they animatronic foxes, were afraid of him. "If it helps, I'm basically a night guard. I'm more of a fill in technician."

"**That be a bit of a private matter Mikey." **Foxy answered, keeping an arm around her sibling.

"**It's alright Foxy, h-he can know about that." **T. Foxy said, hesitantly holding eye contact with Mike. Something that was beginning to get on his nerves.

"**Well Mikey, when the staff put 'er back together back in eighty seven. They were…inappropriate to say the least. There was a reason the little ones were able to take 'er apart so easily." **Foxy said, tightening her grip on her sister when she felt her shudder at the memory.

"You don't have to worry about that with me. The only urge I have to undress animatronic foxes is gone with Foxy's help." Mike said, trying to alleviate the tension the only way he knew how. Dirty jokes, dirty jokes forever.

"**I don't want to think about that!" **T. Foxy said, covering her ears to block out Mike's perversions. Much to the amusement of Foxy.

"I'm going to let you guys catch up on lost time. I'll go hang with Jeremy." Mike said, giving a last goodbye to Foxy and T. Foxy.

Mike ran into Jeremy sooner than he intended too. He found Jeremy swearing and muttering to himself in the bathroom and Mike couldn't hold his curiosity and decided to bother him.

"What are you swearing at?" Mike asked, watching Jeremy clean a white foam off of his face.

"Fucking pie. Where did that fucking bear even get one!?" Jeremy said, finishing up his cleaning and standing and facing the laughing Mike.

"A pie? He got you with the oldest trick in the book. Oh that's gold." Mike said, stepping out of the bathrooms to receive his own pie to the face from T. Freddy. Much to the chagrin of Jeremy.

"HAHA! How does it feel jackass?" Jeremy said, heading back to his office and leaving Mike to clean up his own mess.

* * *

><p><em>Later<em>

* * *

><p>"So you were on the day shift at the old restaurant? What was it like at that place in the day?" Mike asked, eating some pizza that Chica had made for the both of them. Though, T. Chica seemed to avoid the stuff like the plague.<p>

"I wasn't on the day shift until after the murders. So it was just a birthday party and then Foxy bit some dudes fucking face off in the other room. Never got much business for a while. So the animatronics took every opportunity they had to stare me down and creep me out." Jeremy said, kicking his feet up and shoving an entire fucking slice in his mouth. Triangle cut, not that square cut bullshit.

"Foxy told me about that, she said the dude started whooping on his kid's ass in the middle of his birthday party. You were there huh?" Mike said, one upping Jeremy by shoving two slices in his mouth.

"That's messed up, I don't feel bad for that guy anymore." Jeremy said, forfeiting their pizza stuffing match on account of him being no longer hungry.

"Hey, do you know which guards put T. Foxy back together?" Mike asked.

"Nope, I never met any day shift guys until Foxy's bite and then I never went back." Jeremy answered, pushing the rest of the pizza towards Mike.

"Well, it's almost six so I'm going to say bye to Foxy and then head home. See you tomorrow." Mike said, waving bye to Jeremy who returned it.

Mike heard what sounded like a heated argument coming from the cove and couldn't resist the urge to eavesdrop. Pressing his ear to the door, Mike strained to hear what was being said.

"**Ye better tell Mikey then." **Mike heard Foxy say.

"**B-But it's t-too embarrassing!" **Mike heard the much more timid T. Foxy say.

"**It be embarrassing fer you all right. But that's no reason to miss out on one of the best pleasures of life lass."**

"**I-I can't do that! He's y-your boyfriend!"**

"**That doesn't mean 'e can't fix ye."**

"**I-It isn't a matter of fixing me…"**

"**Oh that isn't 'appening."**

"**W-What about-"**

"**No! I don't like sharing me booty. Mikey be the best booty I ever got and I won't have you taking 'im." **Mike heard what sounded like Foxy getting fairly pissed. He would admit it, angry women turned him on.

"**B-But I don't want to take him!" **Mike suddenly had everything click in his head, T. Foxy wanted a piece of his, in his opinion anyway, sweet ass.

"**I don't care." **The whole thing gave Mike an awful, but brilliant, idea.

He giggled to himself at the maliciousness of it all. Maybe he could get them to fight if he played his cards right. He was a devious bastard after all.

* * *

><p><em>Three Days Later<em>

* * *

><p>Mike did his absolute best to create as many awkward situations between himself and T. Foxy as possible. Half the time she would avoid him for a while, but sometimes he got her on top of him more than once when Foxy was around, non-sexual anyway. He wasn't a douchebag like that.<p>

Everytime Foxy was around Mike and T. Foxy came into her view, she would start rubbing her hands all over Mike and kissing him as lewdly as possible. To the great discomfort of Bonnie and Freddy, Chica never happening to be around. "Lucky bitch." As Bonnie so elegantly put it.

At first T. Foxy would look away and go somewhere else, but eventually Mike caught her glaring back a few times. Everything fell into place perfectly, he and Foxy had caused Bonnie to go off in an embarrassed rage more than once and Mike found it hilarious. Freddy simply toughed it out with their poker games by taking advantage of Mike's distraction and taking him out more than once.

Though, none of the Toy animatronics wanted to participate. T. Bonnie thought about but said he was awful at poker. T. Freddy was busy pranking Jeremy. And once again T. Chica avoided the game like it was poison, dragging Chica off more than once to teach how to be 'ladylike'.

Mike judged T. Bonnie to be the most effeminate male he had ever met. T. Freddy to be a prankster man-bear-child asshole. T. Chica to be a formal being against all forms of fun, at least during the night anyway. And T. Foxy to be a sexually repressed teenager who wanted his dick.

All in all, they were a pretty interesting bunch. Being polar opposites of their older counterparts.

The last straw between T. Foxy and Foxy was when Mike accidently, on purpose actually, locked himself and T. Foxy in the storage room. Which was barely big enough for her to stand in, let alone her and Mike.

"So, now wha-" T. Foxy apparently didn't give up any opportunities she could get and started heatedly making out with Mike. Pausing only for him to breath and then going straight back into the kiss, despite Mike's protests.

Mike didn't know if they were being loud or not, but Foxy _ripped _the fucking door off of its hinges and yanked T. Foxy back into the cove nearly as soon as it began. Mike realized that he may have taken this whole prank too far when Foxy slammed the door and Mike heard her start yelling. He felt really bad once she started crying.

"**Dude, what the fuck is happening?" **Bonnie said, he happened to be the nearest to Mike and the others started piling in.

Mike just slid down the wall and buried his head in his hands. He almost felt like crying himself out of shame.

"**Mike? What's happening?" **Freddy asked him, unsure of whether or not he should go in there and stop it.

"I really fucked up."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Cliffhanger! How will Mike repair the relationship between T. Foxy and Foxy? Can he? Will he even try? How will the others react once they find out his prank? How will Foxy react? See if you can guess!** **This chapter wasn't as comedy focused as the last one, but you can't expect that every chapter or else it would get boring and childish fairly quickly, no?**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Got to say, last chapter didn't end the way I **_**thought **_** thought it would. Though, I like it a lot more than the original idea. That ending was actually a last minute change, I like it a lot better. Seems more **_**real **_** you knowAs always, review if you enjoyed or have an idea or a criticism or anything. Oh yeah, before I forget. If you guys want to see the animatronics actually doing the nasty, tell me. I'd be more than happy to do it if the community wants it.**

**This chapter's idea comes from The True Hedgehog God! Congrats buddy! Remember, you can Private Message me if you want, just like he did. I don't give a fuck. I like any kind of feedback or questions, be it negative or positive.**

**Animatronic Speak**

_Mike's Thoughts_

* * *

><p>"Foxy?" Mike called out crestfallen, rasping his knuckles on the door to pirate cove for the fifth time that night.<p>

Ever since the stupid prank he did three days ago, Mike had seen hide nor hair of Foxy. T. Foxy he had seen, who had seemingly become even more forward in her advances and it was something he was _not _happy about.

TL;DR: Mike dun fucked up.

_Please go away, I don't have the time for your shit._

K.

Mike sighed heavily and walked back to the dining room, but not without going by Jeremy's office first and asking if he could see the pirate cove's feed.

"She hasn't budged. Won't leave the curtain at all. How could you do that to her?" Jeremy said, uncharacteristically sounding angry at Mike.

"I played with a girl's heart and her family. I fucked up all right? I never told T. Foxy that she could kiss me. I only made a bunch of awkward situations." Mike said, moving to walk away. But not without hearing Jeremy quip at him.

"Foxy loved you man, you're a real bastard." Jeremy said, shutting the door as soon as Mike was outside of his office.

Mike sat at the table as far away from the poker game as he could, ignoring any looks he got. He should probably, go and try and talk to Foxy again. But Bonnie and Freddy stopped him and sat at the table he was at. Not giving away any feelings they may have had, one way or another.

"**So, you gonna talk about this to us or not?" **Bonnie said, blunt as usual.

"Just kick the shit out of me all ready." Mike said burying his head in the crook of his arm to stifle the tears he refused to show.

"**Why would we do that my boy?" **Freddy said, crossing his arms leaning forward onto the table. Bonnie doing the opposite and kicking his feet up and leaning back in the chair.

"Why wouldn't you? I broke Foxy's fuckin' heart. God I feel so terrible." Mike said, refusing to face the animatronics.

"**He does feel bad, if he wasn't he would have kicked my chair over." **Bonnie said, setting the chair back on all fours.

"**I know that you idiot. Mike my boy, tell us, why did you do that to poor Foxy? Playing with her heart and her family like that?" **Freddy asked, placing a large animatronic hand on Mike's shoulder.

"I…" Mike hesitated. Could he really tell them his stupidly selfish reason to playing with Foxy?

"I wanted them to fight over me." Mike said closing his eyes in anticipation when he saw Bonnie smash him in the side of the head and onto the floor. Mike's head felt heavy and he saw stars when Bonnie smacked him, he wasn't upset though. He deserved it.

"**There, I'm good now." **Bonnie said, grabbing Mike by the back of his shirt and placing him back in the chair. A red welt already forming on the side of his face.

"That felt like I got hit with bricks." Mike said, not catching Freddy grab the back of his head and smack it into the table, grunting with pain as his skull bounced off it.

"**I'm good now too. You think that hurt my boy, wait until Foxy gets at you. We won't do anymore to you." **Freddy said, picking up the limp head of Mike and watching as he let go and Mike's head flopped back onto the table.

"**Freddy man, watch your strength. You knocked him out cold." **Bonnie said, glaring lightly at the bear.

"**Oops."**

* * *

><p><em>Later<em>

* * *

><p>Mike was awoken by a splash of icy cold water splashing onto his face, the jump making him launch out of his chair and do a badass combat roll onto his feet. Expecting one of T. Freddy's pranks.<p>

His expression darkened, when he saw that it was T. Foxy who had woken him from his unconscious slumber.

"**Hi Mikey!" **She said, lightly waving her hand and closing her eyes in a childlike manner.

"Go away." Was all Mike said, slumping back down in his chair in a defeated and depressed manner.

"**I'm sorry Mikey. I didn't mean to hurt you and Foxy like that. But your single now, right?" **T. Foxy asked, sitting down across from Mike and looking genuinely upset until she mentioned Mike being single.

"Then why did you kiss me? I didn't say you could do that!" Mike said, fairly angry at the animatronic in front of him.

"**I didn't mean t-to kiss you that p-passionately. I meant to just give you a q-quick peck and that's it! I've just been so pent up I-I couldn't control myself." **T. Foxy said, bowing her head to Mike like she was trying to apologize for her actions.

Mike kicked himself in the ass for that last one, none of this would have happened if he wasn't such an egotistical prick. "That doesn't matter! You ruined one of the best relationships I ever had! She's the most fun woman I've ever met, yeah she's a woman, she ain't an animatronic." Mike wasn't just saying that to make her feel bad either, Foxy had genuinely been one of his best relationships.

Mike was about to start really railing into her when Chica came out of the kitchen somewhat frantically and started pulling on Mike's arm.

"**Mr. Mike! Come quick! Miss Chica spilt a bunch of hot sauce on her circuits and now she's sparking up a storm!" **Chica spit out the words like a machine gun. Almost too fast for Mike to process, he only had a grasp on why Chica yanked him into the kitchen until he saw a sparking and twitching T. Chica.

* * *

><p><em>One Frantic Repair Later<em>

* * *

><p>Mike sighed, relieved that he had saved T. Chica from a total meltdown. He wiped the sweat from his brow with the back of his hand and started washing the oil off of his hands. He winced when the steaming hot water hit the few burns he had acquired on his hands.<p>

It had taken about an hour for Mike to fix T. Chica completely and she would have to remain off for twenty four hours but he had saved her. He hesitated when he had to remove her panties and ass plate but forced himself to continue.

Chica had wandered back to the stage because she thought she heard a noise and left Mike to fix T. Chica himself. When Mike got up he couldn't help but notice how quiet the pizzeria was.

_That's odd. _

Mike thought to himself when he came to what looked like a poker game in progress. He found it even more strange when he saw Bonnie splayed out on the floor and Freddy being completely limp in his chair. He saw Chica off in the distance slumped out like Bonnie was. In fact, all of the T. animatronics were also out cold. No prodding with his foot could wake them.

_Jeremy! He was watching the cameras this whole time, he'll know what happened._

Mike began walking towards Jeremy's office and suddenly felt like he was being watched. He turned around and saw nothing in the darkness when he pointed his flashlight down the hallway.

_Just my imagination._

Mike reached Jeremy's office and gasped at the sight. Jeremy's hands were bound to the chair with duct tape and he looked dead. Mike quickly put his fingers on Jeremy's neck and felt a pulse. Out of reflex Mike slammed the doors down and scanned through the cameras to try and find whoever the fuck was stalking him.

He saw it, in the back room he saw it. A man was holding a child down and apparently, and hopefully, another unconscious child was in the corner. Slumped over like he was dead.

_It's happening again._

Mike's breath caught in his throat when the realization hit him. There was about to be another murder and there was nothing he could do about it.

No, he could do something about it.

Mike reached for the door button, but hesitated.

_Why am I hesitating? Move motherfucker those kids might die if you don't! MOVE!_

Mike repeated this to himself again and again. Trying and trying to press the door button, he did his best to rouse Jeremy from his slumber. If he had someone else to help him he'd move in a heartbeat.

Despite his best efforts, Jeremy would not wake up. Frustrated, Mike slapped him across the face. It didn't seem to have any affect, Jeremy was obviously drugged. Why the would-be-killer would leave him alive instead of killing him Mike didn't know.

Mike swallowed his fear and apprehension down, grabbed Jeremy's nightstick and hit the door button, but not before calling the police.

Mike stalked down the west hallway as silently as he could, the only thought pushing him forward was to save those two children. Once Mike was outside the backroom he sidled up to the wall and strained to hear any words or anything from the room that indicated the man knew he was outside.

The only thing he heard were muffled sobs and some deep grunting that paused and repeated in a noticeable pattern. Mike's stomach did flips and he tasted his lunch come up when he realized what was going on. He swallowed it down and let the cloud of anger and disgust fog his mind.

Mike sneaked up behind the man and couldn't stop shaking in anger and disgust.

"YOU SICK BASTARD!" Mike yelled, swinging down on the back of the man's head as hard as he could, hearing a satisfying fleshy sound when the man hit the floor like a sack of potatoes. He even felt a few drops of blood hit his face from the blow.

Once Mike was sure the man was unconscious, he went and checked up on the poor child who was screaming and crying uncontrollably.

Mike took off his coat and placed it around the naked child and did his best to comfort her.

"Shh, it's okay. The bad man is gone now. I'll protect you. Shh, calm down." Mike said, repeatedly rubbing the head of the little girl, who couldn't have been older than eight, and only doubled his efforts when she grabbed onto him and began screaming and crying again, this time with zesto.

It didn't surprise him when Foxy burst in the room in a panicked frenzy. **"Mikey! What be all…this…about…" **Foxy began, spotting the half-naked man and the now screaming child in Mike's arms. The whole situation coming together in her mind.

"Foxy." Mike began in a dark tone. "Take out the trash for me, don't get rid of it because the trash collectors are coming. Understand?"

Foxy slowly shook her head in understanding, her eyes lowering in disgust at the man in the corner. **"Aye matey, crystal clear."**

Once Foxy was gone, Mike tried to have the girl calm down. "Shh, little one. What's your name?" He asked, simply trying to help her.

God, I don't want to write this anymore. I feel sick to my stomach.

"It's…Anna. My name's Anna." The newly named Anna said, lowering her screaming and crying to pitiful sobs.

"Anna it's all right now. He's gone now, and the police are on their way. Are you all right?" Mike asked, already knowing the stomach turning answer.

"It hurts mister…" Anna started crying again and Mike almost puked.

"It's all right, Miss Foxy will be back soon. Do you want to meet Miss Foxy?" Mike asked, content either way with holding the scarred child.

"Don't…forget my brother mister." Anna said, pointing towards the unconscious child in the corner.

"Of course I won't." Mike said, cradling both children in his arms and leading them to the dining room.

"**How are the kids Mikey?" **Foxy asked, staring down at the children with sadness.

"They're all right. This one's just unconscious and Anna said she wanted to meet you." Mike said, placing Anna on the ground and her brother on the table, covering him up with the table cloth. Hopefully, he wouldn't remember any of this.

"**Is that true me matey?" **Foxy said, getting on her knees to talk to the small child. Something she hadn't done in years.

"Hi…Miss Foxy." Anna said, still wiping the tears and the snot off of her face.

The rest of the night went like this, with Mike an Foxy trying to help Anna forget the terrible night. Until the police came in and Foxy acted like a deactivated animatronic.

* * *

><p><em>Later<em>

* * *

><p>Mike found himself in the back of an ambulance with a blanket draped over his shoulders, a coffee in his trembling hands. It was about seven thirty and several police officers had given them their personal thanks. Though nothing compared to the thank you he got from the parents, well their father. Her mother was too busy sobbing over her children to properly thank Mike and he was a little grateful for it.<p>

A news van had even showed up to get a statement from the police, Daryl who had showed up around seven, and Mike himself. Though, he was fairly sure that this time it would be popular press.

"Mike, are you all right?" Daryl said, coming up to Mike with a worried expression that Mike hadn't seen before.

"Yeah…I'm fine." He said, just trying to keep himself together.

"You look a little beat up though?" Daryl said, placing a concerned hand on his shoulder.

Mike laughed softly. "That's from Freddy and Bonnie. I got caught cheating in poker." He partly lied.

"Jeez Mike, I'm just glad you're all right." Daryl said, patting his employee on the shoulder.

"You did good Mike, you did good."

* * *

><p><em>After Mike's Trip to the Station and Hospital: Three Days Later<em>

* * *

><p>Mike sighed when he opened the doors to Freddy's, still having nightmares from the experience where he didn't save the children, only for him to be nearly blown out of the restaurant when everyone screamed.<p>

"**SURPRISE!" **They all shouted. Even Daryl was there.

Mike lost himself in all of the handshakes and back pats and congratulations from all of his friends. Eventually he found himself at the dining table with a large cake on it that sported his name.

He laughed softly when he saw the cake, truly grateful for all of their generosity. Even if he didn't think he deserved it.

"Congratulation Mike. Thanks guys." Mike said, not all surprised when everybody gave him a hug.

"**You deserve it Mike, sorry for knocking you out cold." **Freddy said, parting from his own hug to apologize to Mike.

"Don't sweat it man. I deserved it, I really did." Mike said, embarrassed at having so much attention on himself.

"**I can't believe it almost happened again and I was useless." **Bonnie said, beating himself up somewhat harshly.

"Don't worry about it Bonnie, we all know you would have stopped him in a heartbeat." Mike said.

"Oh yeah, that reminds me. Jeremy, T. Foxy, follow me." Mike said, pointing to the both of them and watching them both wonder what he could need the two of them for.

"Wait here." Mike said, wandering into the bathroom and pulling out a few pills in his pocket.

Mike read the pills out loud to himself and almost giggled. Viagra and aphrodisiacs, what he was about to do should be illegal. He ground the two types of pills into powder and separated them into two glasses.

He mixed them until the powder dispersed completely before taking the glasses to the waiting T. Foxy and Jeremy.

"Drink those." Mike said, warily they both drank it and suddenly Mike kicked the two of them into Jeremy's office and closed both doors.

It didn't take long before Mike heard one of them tackle the other and he saw Jeremy's clothes start hitting the window at a frightening speed. He laughed softly to himself and walked back to the group, who was wondering where T. Foxy and Jeremy were.

"Don't worry about them. Who's up for some poker!"

* * *

><p><em>One Poker Match Later<em>

* * *

><p>Everyone had gone their separate ways for the night, giving Mike and Foxy time to be alone in her cove.<p>

"So about T. Foxy." Mike began, unsure of where to start.

"**What about 'er?" **Foxy said, sighing in resignation.

"She won't be a problem anymore."

"**Really?"**

"Nope, she's busy fucking Jeremy's brains out." Upon hearing this, Foxy's eyes widened and her jaw dropped slightly.

"**Why? She 'as it in for ye. Not 'im." **

"I put sex drugs in water and made them both drink it."

Foxy smacked her face and dragged her hand down the whole thing, pausing briefly at the end to emphasize her point.

"**Ye be a real bastard."**

"I know…Foxy I'm really sorry I tried to get in between you and T. Foxy. I really am sorry and can only ask that you forgive me." Mike asked, putting his hands together and getting on his knees.

Foxy stared at him, almost feeling sorry for him. **"Mikey, ye broke up me family fer what? A joke? Fer us to fight over ye? You expect me to forgive ye for something like that?"**

"No I don't. That's why I'm begging for it! Please Foxy, I love you. You are the greatest woman I've ever had for myself. I never meant to actually hurt you like I did. I would never do it again." Mike said, his voice wavering but never losing it's conviction.

"**I know Mikey, I know…if ye are willing to work fer it…I can forgive ye." **Foxy wasn't surprised when Mike hugged her, she wasn't surprised when Mike kissed her, and she wasn't surprised when Mike and her ended up behind her curtain for the night.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Done, I suppose that was good enough. I don't want to write this chapter anymore, I like I how it is now. I hope you do as well. As always, review if you enjoyed or have an idea for another chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: All right, I think we are all in agreement here. Nothing dark like last chapter for a bit, so let's have something a little more…lighthearted eh? **

**In Response To TheAlphaVulpine's review, you want to see someone who **_**really **_**has no life? *Points at self* I **_**write **_**fanfics and dirty situations and lemony scenes of lemony goodness. I win. Oh god im so pathetic.**

**There are no winners for this chapter sadly, *gets shot*, I wanted to take the reins for this one, make sure the story goes in a proper direction rather than being a string of jokes tied together with a paper thin plot. That, and I'm a filthy, disgusting, and lecherous pervert.**

**Oh my god, Fifty + favs? Fifty + follows? That is fucking awesome! I love all of you so much right now! Quick question, do you guys prefer the quick chapters on the weekends and whatever I can squeeze during the week. Or, do you like it better when it's just one big chapter per idea? Like same length as the first chapter?**

**This. Is. It. Prepare. For. The. Lemony. Goodness. It. Takes. A. Long. Time. To. Type. Like. This. Who. Is. It. Going. To. Be. I. Bet. You. Can't. Guess. Who. Gets. Laid. This. Chapter. Before. Reading. The. Story. This. Joke. Is. Getting. Old. I. Should. Stop. Now. Before. It. Gets. Boring.**

***EDIT: I forgot to mention this when I first posted the chapter, updates may slow because I'm going to be devoting a lot of time to another story of mine. A lot more serious and dark I guess. You gusy can check it out if you want but honestly? I know probably none of you will. Consider this a self promote if you will. I don't particularly care.***

**Animatronic speak**

_Mike's thoughts_

"_This is talking through stuff now, fuck you that's why."_

* * *

><p>T. Bonnie never considered himself…masculine, at least, as masculine a an animatronic could be. Bonnie however, seemed to be the kind of…man's animatronic that he always wanted to be. He didn't think that there was something wrong with him, he just wanted to be more masculine. More like his older counterpart who did it so effortlessly.<p>

"**Bonnie? Can I talk to you?"** T. Bonnie said, sitting across from the older purple animatronic. Crossing his legs to get comfortable.

"**Sure?" **Bonnie said, confused as to why his new counterpart wanted to talk to him out of the blue.

"**Well , I need a little help. I noticed I have some…female like mannerisms to put it bluntly." **T. Bonnie said, unsure where to begin.

"**And?" **Bonnies said, not knowing what he wanted to talk about.

"**Well, I wanted you to teach me…how to be manly." **T. Bonnie said, uncomfortably shifting which leg was crossed.

"**Oh…that's the problem. Tell me though, do you like yourself as you are?" **Bonnie said.

"**N-No…I don't. That's why I'm talking to you."**

"**No, I mean, do you like acting how you do? Not if you're happy."**

"**Well…yeah I guess…I like acting this way a little. But I know it's not right."**

"**Do you think it's wrong to you?" **Bonnie didn't like the direction the conversation was heading in, he wasn't one for speaking his views often.

"**What do you mean?"**

"**I mean, do you think to yourself to act like that on purpose? Or do you do it without thinking about it? Because if it's the latter then there is nothing wrong with you."**

"**But…I'm a guy. Guys don't act like I do."**

"**Think about it this way, Mike's an asshole sometimes right? He acts like that because he's confident in himself and doesn't let people **_**tell **_**him how to act. He acts how he wants, thinks how he wants, and usually does what he wants. People like confidence in yourself, you'll find real friends like that. Do guys act like Mike does?"**

"**No I guess not. But I don't see what you mean."**

Bonnie sighed, somewhat upset having to explain even farther. But, he was happy to do it somewhat because he couldn't have his replacement not being confident in himself. **"To put it in laymen's terms, act, say, and do whatever the fuck you want. Don't let others tell you what's right or what's expected from you. And sure as hell, be confident in yourself. People shy away from people with identity issues, which is what you seem to be doing now. Get my drift?" **

T. Bonnie looked thoughtful for a moment before a small smile lit his features up like a Christmas tree. **"Yeah, I do." **

Bonnie nodded his head. **"Good, now if you don't mind. I have to go donkey punch Mike so I can laugh when he realizes he's not allowed to hit me back."**

T. Bonnie watched as Bonnie rounded the corner and presumably went into pirate cove. He heard Bonnie muffle Mike's name before he yelled.

"**DONKEY PUNCH!"**

* * *

><p><em>Later<em>

* * *

><p>Bonnie <em>technically <em>was right when he said Mike couldn't hit him back. Though, Mike's contract didn't say jack shit about dismantling him for repairs, as long as he was done before his boss showed up. Mike laughed maliciously when he closed the cupboard with Bonnie's screaming head in it. The laughing hurt Mike's head so he placed the icepack back on the bump on his head.

"Prick." Mike mumbled under his breath, leaving the room with a grin as Bonnie's screams of rage faded out. Place had thick walls.

"**Hi Mike." **T. Foxy said, she had stopped calling him Mikey since he had drugged her and Jeremy. Glaring at him lightly for a few days.

"Hey, how are you and Jeremy doing?" Mike said snickering behind his hand at the memory of Jeremy coming into work the next night with an ice pack on his dick.

"**Bite me."** She said, glaring at him with a faint smile on her lips. Seemed Jeremy knew what he was doing that night if she still thought pleasantly about it.

"That's his job." Mike said, dodging a half-hearted punch from the fox robot and laughing. He was glad that he had patched things up mostly between himself and the two foxes. T. Foxy was actually quite pleasant to be around. Maybe he could convince Jeremy and her into a four way.

Mike walked into Jeremy's office and couldn't help but notice the look Jeremy had on his face.

He _knew _that look, he had it after he and Foxy finished tampering with each other. But as far as he knew, the two of them hadn't done anything since he locked them in here. Multiple answers popped into Mike's head as to why Jeremy had this glazed look on his face. He grinned stupidly at each one.

"Hey Jeremy." Mike said, watching somewhat surprised at how much Jeremy jumped at Mike's voice. Placing down the camera almost as if it hurt his hands to hold it. Mike wasn't deaf though, he heard the familiar sound of the camera feed switching.

Mike grinned widely after realizing what Jeremy was doing. "You didn't happen to be watching west hall were you?"

Mike watched as Jeremy became a little flustered before regaining composure quickly. He was right on the money apparently. "N-No…yes…"

"Don't worry man," Mike began, slapping Jeremy on the back and pulling Jeremy's ear close to his mouth. "I'll just slip her some more aphrodisiacs and-" Mike was a little surprised when Jeremy slapped a hand over his mouth and gave him a heated glare.

"Don't you dare."

Mike backed with his hands held in a submissive gesture. "Okay okay, I'll let you do that."

"You're damn right you will." He was starting to like Jeremy more and more.

"So, in all seriousness, how are things between you two?" Mike said, taking a seat on Jeremy's desk.

Mike watched as his eyes drifted back towards the ground. "It's pretty obvious she still wants you man."

Mike saw the emotion in Jeremy's face and resolved to wipe it away. He placed hand on Jeremy's shoulder to get his attention and speak to his face. "Listen man, you already banged pretty hard. She smiled when I brought it up. If nothing else you'll be able to make her a friend with benefits if that's all she'll give you."

Jeremy sighed. "But that's not what I want. Call me a sissy if you want, but I want her heart more than her body."

Mike shrugged his shoulders. "I won't call you a sissy because that's one of the best parts. Just keep trying dude, she can't get too far away and you can always keep an eye on her if you want to jerk it or something."

Jeremy laughed heartily. "Fuck you Mike."

"Good luck." Mike made his way down to pirate cove, intent on asking Foxy for help.

"Foxy, we have a mission." Mike announced upon entering pirate's cove. Throwing the door open like a fucking boss.

"**What kind of mission matey?" **Foxy said, her eye patch raising in curiosity.

"Jeremy is about to lose his booty. We must retrieve it for him." Mike said, placing a foot on a chair and striking a pose that looked like he had defeated the enemy of all enemies and patriotism and sheer bravado showed in his eyes.

"**Aye matey! We must! What is 'is booty?" **Foxy said, swooning off of her feet only to have Mike catch her and bring her face inches from his.

He looked deep into her eyes, "Your sister." He whispered sensually, leaning in to kiss the air that was once his woman.

"**No." **Foxy said, ending their game at the mention of T. Foxy.

"Wow." Mike said incredulously, slouched over and staring at the empty space in his arms before looking Foxy in the eye. "Fucking mood killer right there."

"**We not playin' match maker with me sister. It isn't right to either of them." **Foxy said, stubbornly crossing her arms and giving Mike a hard glare.

"Jeremy said she still wants my dick."

"**When do we start?"**

Foxy doesn't like to fucking share.

* * *

><p><em>Later<em>

* * *

><p>Mike stared around the corner in the dining room, with Foxy poking her head out just above his, and stared at the oblivious T. Foxy playing a game of solitaire with the poker deck. Ignoring the confused, as fuck, look from Bonnie, Mike whispered out something to Foxy she couldn't hear.<p>

"**What?"**

"I said I have some sex drugs left over."

"**To easy, it's no fun to get booty without a fight."**

"True, how about we just lock them in a room and let Jeremy stutter his way to victory?" Mike said, staring at the still oblivious T. Foxy.

"**That works, but what if it don't?"**

"Hmm…sex drugs?"

"**NO, I want to use those!" **Foxy said in a harsh whisper.

"Fine, if that doesn't work we could just do what I did and set up a whole bunch of awkward situations."

"**Genius, she fell fer ye like that so she should fall fer Jeremy like that."**

"We got a plan…what are you standing on?" Mike asked, just noticing that Foxy was above him.

"**Wh-"** Foxy attempted to say, cutting off when she and Mike fell in a heap on top of one another.

When the dust had settled Mike simply stare at the animatronic on top of him with a blank stare. "Nice."

"**Hey sis!" **Foxy said, loud enough for her to get the other fox's attention.

"**What is it?" **She replied.

"**The lad, Jeremy, wants ye." **Foxy said, trying to untangle Mike from herself and finding out that Mike's shirt had snagged on a bunch of her endoskeleton. Much to his dismay.

"**Why?"** T. foxy said, placing her cards down and raising a questioning eyebrow as she helped the two of them separate.

"Don't know, he just asked us to tell you." Mike said, agonizing on the inside over the tears in his favorite shirt.

"**All right I guess." **T. Foxy said, walking down the hallway and whistling a tune to herself; probably something she was programmed to sing.

"Showtime." Mike said, tossing the torn shirt to the side and hitting Bonnie in the face. Much to his anger.

* * *

><p><em>Later<em>

* * *

><p>"Door test, that's the best he can come up with? Really?" Jeremy said, huffing in fake irritation. He wasn't nearly as upset about being locked in the same room as T. Foxy as he acted; he'd have to thank Mike for this later. She seemingly didn't mind it at all.<p>

"**If you really wanted to spend time with me in private you could have just asked Jeremy." **T. Foxy said, flashing that disarming smile that recently acquired the ability to make Jeremy's heart flutter.

"Y-yeah…well I didn't tell them to actually come and get you." Jeremy said, desperately trying to find subjects to talk about. Running out quickly.

"**I figured once he locked us in here. But, while we're here, do you want to talk about anything? Particularly why you watch me in the cameras when you think I'm not looking." **T. Foxy said, keeping that disarming smile on her face. Betraying if she as actually upset.

"I was just checking the cameras like I'm supposed to." Jeremy lied, the words coming out his mouth before he could stop them.

"**Oh…I'm sorry if I offended you." **The smile faltered for a moment before it came up again, but not before Jeremy caught disappointment in her voice.

What did that mean? Did she like it when he watched her? Fuck it, they will probably be in here until he does something stupid enough for T. Foxy to demand to be out.

"Do you like it when I watch you on the cameras?" Jeremy asked, doing his absolute best to keep his face blank.

"**So you were watching me."**

"Maybe, but do you?"

"**Maybe I like it, maybe I don't."**

"Did you like it when Mike locked us in here last time?" Jeremy hands flew to cover his mouth as soon as the words left his mouth, he fucked up big time and he could tell from the shocked look on her face that she wasn't expecting it at all.

"**W-Well…I-I, uh, well M-Mike drugged t-the b-both of us so I-I would get o-off his back." **T. Foxy said, embarrassingly trying to avoid his eyes and trying to gain control of her stutter. Something he found ridiculously cute.

"Sorry! I didn't mean to ask that! You don't have to answer! Just pretend I didn't ask!" Jeremy answered, covering his face with his hat.

"**I-I did…a lot." **T. Foxy said, forcing herself to stare into Jeremy's hat, pulling the hat away to look at his face.

"You liked it b-because you were drugged trust me." Jeremy said, grabbing T. Foxy's shoulder to steady her light shaking.

"**Maybe it was b-because I was drugged, b-but you made it enjoyable. Y-you seemed to enjoy it a lot t-too." **She said, Jeremy removing his hand once she stopped shaking, the warmth she found herself missing.

"Okay, I did."

"_OH MY GOD FUCK ALREADY!" _The both of them heard Mike yell through the door exasperated when he didn't hear anything. Jeremy had checked the clock and apparently they had kept each other occupied for almost half an hour. Mike must be running out of patience.

"_WE'LL SHOW YOU HOW IF WE HAVE TO!"_

"_**MIKEY!"**_

"_WHAT? IT ISN'T LIKE YOU DON'T WANT TO FUCK ME!"_

Jeremy buried his face in his hands when he heard Mike, groaning as loud as he could to get his message across. "Just try and ignore them, the doors open at six anyway."

It's two thirty Jeremy, you can't hold out that long. I won't let you.

…

Oh right, only Mike can hear me.

_Can I ask you something?_

What?

_Are you…god?_

I'm _your _god bitch.

"**It's all right. I don't mind much." **T. Foxy said, shrugging her shoulders. Mysteriously absent of her previous embarrassment.

"I appreciate that, Mike can be a handful sometimes…all the time." Jeremy said, correcting himself at all of the memories of Mike being a dick. Their first meeting being one of them.

"**No, I don't mind fucking if he'll go away." **T. Foxy said, her previous smile lighting her face up once again.

Jeremy's face turned the shade of a tomato. "NO! I mean yes! I mean NO you don't have to listen to him." Jeremy said, trying to explain himself so that show wouldn't be angry with him, waving his hands back and forth embarrassed and flustered.

T. Foxy shrugged her shoulders. **"I don't mind, I am kind of horny. I wouldn't let you if I didn't like you." **She said, still smiling, though this time Jeremy's heart didn't flutter, it burst.

"You actually…like me?" Jeremy said, not willing to trust his ears in case they heard wrong.

T. Foxy simply scooted Jeremy's chair closer with her tail, grinning lightly. **"Of course honey. Why wouldn't I? I tackled you to the floor and rode you until dawn, I better like you after something like that. Otherwise I'd be a slut."**

"_GO JEREMY! OWW! LET GO! I WANT To wat…"_

T. Foxy grinned one more time once Mike was gone, before staring at Jeremy's body with a lustful look. **"Yeah…I think I like you a lot."**

* * *

><p><em>With Mike and Foxy<em>

* * *

><p>"Come on Foxy…I wanted to watch." Mike whined softly once Foxy had stopped drabbing him by his ear into her cove.<p>

"**That be me sister Mikey, so I don't like it when anyone be peepin' on what she chooses to do and who she chooses to do it with." **Foxy said, smiling while she brandished her hook at Mike, clearly indicating what she would do.

"Okay I get it. I can't watch your sister get drilled…If your sister has the same sex drive you do then I feel bad for Jeremy." Mike said, casting a quick glance towards the office.

"**I don't actually know 'ow 'orny she could be. Dammit now I'm curious…we still aren't watching." **Foxy clarified at seeing how excited Mike got.

Mike saw an opening and pounced like a lion to a wounded gazelle. "Come one Foxy, don't you want to see if the bedroom antics are hereditary? Or are you worried she might be better than you?"

Foxy glared daggers at Mike, before looking ever so briefly at the office. **"No one be better than me in the bedroom Mikey, I don't 'ave to spy on me sister to know that."**

She was cracking, Mike knew that. "Are you sure? Remember when Jeremy had an ice pack on his dick? That was from her. I don't recall ever having to use an ice pack." Mike said, smiling at her, knowing full well he was close to making her crack.

"**Ye be treadin' dangerous waters Mikey. What would that look like to the others if I watched me sister get her booty plundered?"**

"You'd look like a horn dog at most, we both know you already are a horn dog." Mike knew if she was able, Foxy would be grinding her teeth into dust in frustration right now.

"**Mikey…" **

"Let's go Foxy, I can see the curiosity in your eyes." Mike said, grabbing Foxy by the hand and dragging her out of the cove to just outside the security office's window. Foxy sighing angrily but begrudgingly found herself watching the sight in front of her.

* * *

><p><strong>*In the words of the great Leeroy Jenkins, Let's do this.*<strong>

* * *

><p>Jeremy and T. Foxy were finishing up a one-sided battle of the tongues when Mike and Foxy arrived. Suddenly, while she was still lip locked with Jeremy, she grabbed him by his ass and slammed him down onto the table with an audible bang.<p>

"Ow." Jeremy said, rubbing the back of his head that had bounced off of the table.

"**Shut up." **T. Foxy said, going back to their battle of tongues which Jeremy quickly lost again. Tearing his shirt open. and in the process, feeling her skin get pelted with the buttons from his shirt as they popped off.

"Oh my god…" Mike muttered to himself, the fact that T. Foxy was a complete dominatrix never clicking in his mind.

"That's so hot." The fact it was something he found extremely hot clicked instead.

Foxy was silently observing, giving no indication what she approved of or bothered her.

Jeremy wasn't entirely subservient to the whims of the fox woman on top of him, his hands slid up to grab her ass and she moaned in approval.

"**Not yet~" ** said coyly, loving the fact that she was utterly in control.

She slid up his chest and pushed her pussy towards his face, nearly sitting on him. **"Eat like it's your last meal honey." **She said, getting close enough that she could feel his heated breath.

Though, Jeremy didn't like being on bottom very much. So with a coy smile on his own face he brought his legs up underneath her arms and dragged her off of him and pinned her to the floor. Her bottom still held up by his arms wrapping around her midsection, inches from the hungry eyed Jeremy.

"Oh shit, Jeremy's got moves." Mike said, the smallest grin on his face.

"**Aye, 'e got a few." **Foxy said, beginning to get uncomfortable being here and watch her sister.

Jeremy gave a lidded gaze towards T. Foxy. "Looks tasty." He said, giving an experimental lick. "Mmm, it _is _tasty." Jeremy said, attacking her quivering pussy with his mouth. T. Foxy moaning in approval. If he had known she would do this back in eighty seven he'd never put the mask on.

Jeremy pulled away from his woman and hoisted himself off the table, keeping T. Foxy from falling by holding her.

"**What are you…doing? Why did you…stop?" **T. Foxy said, pausing briefly to catch her breath.

Jeremy wordlessly turned her around so that her face was in his junk. "Suck like it's a lollypop." He said, attacking her with his mouth again, giving her no chance to answer before she let out a slow moan of his name, balling her hands into fists and scrunching up his jeans in pleasure.

T. Foxy hesitantly obliged with his command once he bit her clit lightly as a warning. Taking the head of his dick in her mouth and swirling her tongue around what she couldn't fit, eliciting a groan from her lover that sent , oh so pleasurable, shivers through her pussy.

"Holy shit this is too hot." Mike said, pulling away from the window to look at Foxy.

"**Yeah…" **Was all Foxy said, Mike wasn't sure what was going on in her head. Mike could tell from here that Foxy was better at head than her sister, though, that might have been because she was upside down and Jeremy was going to town on her.

But most of all, Mike could see how uncomfortable Foxy was with watching this anymore. "Want to leave?"

Foxy looked at him. **"Please."**

T. Foxy felt herself loving being the submissive one for a change, though it wasn't a permanent thing. She felt herself on the verge of that wonderful cliff and almost bit Jeremy's dick off when he stopped. Only to scream around him as he started playing with her clit with one of his hands while he still ate her pussy like a beast. It only added to her pleasure more when he managed to get one of his fingers into a rhythm of entering and leaving her.

Dude can multitask.

She pulled him out of her mouth for a moment to recuperate when Jeremy had shoved himself down her throat, only to fell herself release all over his face.

"Oh that's just the most tasty thing I ever drank. I didn't say you were done." Jeremy said, shoving his cock back into the mouth of the panting animatronic with a thrust that hit the back of her warm and inviting throat. Who hadn't fully come down from her high before Jeremy started the all-out offensive on her pussy again.

T. Foxy couldn't bring herself to complain and focused her efforts on getting her partner off, bobbing her head back and forth as rapidly as she could and tried her best to let her lover's dick into her throat.

He groaned more heatedly this time and T. Foxy felt his dick pulse inside her mouth before he came and painted the inside of her throat white.

Jeremy set her down before his legs gave out and found himself heavily winded. "What happened?" He said, coming down from his own high.

"**Something **_**very **_**fun…you're still **_**very **_**good with…your mouth." **T. Foxy said, slowly pushing him onto his back and straddling his hips, sitting on his semi-hard erection. She used her hands and placed them on his chest to steady herself and grinded up and down his shaft. Letting her mixture of arousal and her own cum lubricate his dick.

"Oh that feels so fucking good." Jeremy said, sighing in pleasure as he felt her velvety smooth lips ride along his shaft. It becoming hard once again. He moved his hands to her ass to assist in the hot as fuck cock grind.

T. Foxy hoisted herself off of his dick as it stood ramrod straight in attention, waiting to delve deep inside her most private and pleasurable place. She slowly, but not silently, lowered herself onto his dick and moaned loudly as he split her wide open and felt his cock reach her deepest depths.

"Oh…my…god…" Jeremy said, digging his fingers into her skin as he felt the overwhelming tightness and warmth that put her mouth to shame.

"**You wouldn't…believe it…Jeremy…" **T. Foxy said, panting as she rose up and down on his dick, feeling his hands assist her and felt as he thrust his cock into her as she fell, making a loud fleshy sound as their bodies met again and again in a beautiful display of love.

T. Foxy was panting heavily when Jeremy flipped her over onto her hands and knees, or as Mike so elegantly put it 'foxy style'.

In this position T. Foxy felt Jeremy pierce her even rougher than before, hitting that wonderful spot with expert accuracy on every thrust. The office was filled with the lewd sounds of their beautiful duet of the bodies.

T. Foxy felt herself go close to the edge and decided to voice her wants. **"Fuck me harder you wonderful man!"**

Jeremy obliged and doubled his efforts to bring the woman before him over the edge before he did, something he wasn't sure he could do. Her actual pussy was a hell of a step up from her mouth.

"**I'm…MMM." **She said, muffling her screams of ecstasy as she came to the efforts of Jeremy's dick.

Her added pressure and rhythmic movements of her walls around him was too much for him to handle. His release followed immediately after hers, spraying his cum into the deepest parts of her pussy.

* * *

><p><strong>*It is done.*<strong>

* * *

><p>Jeremy collapsed on top of his foxy lover and listened as she tried her best to catch her breath as well him.<p>

"**That was wonderful Jeremy."**

"I think Mike and Foxy were watching for a while."

Unknown to the two of them, Bonnie sat in a circle of the animatronics as he sobbed into his hands. The others doing their best to block out the moans from their siblings.

"**Why do both of them need do it at the same time?!"**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: It is done. I have to say, through the whole scene I couldn't stop giggling. That's just me though, all of the **_**really **_**dirty stuff I write makes me giggle. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed. As always, review if you enjoyed or have an idea.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Got to ask, was last chapter too much? I think it probably was, but eh. I don't care as long as it was entertaining to you guys. At least, I hope you guys are entertained. REALLY sorry about the slow update. I've just been busy moving a family friend and I went and threw my back out and haven't had the motivation to write until Sunday night.**

**Upsetting to some, I am going to end this story sometime soon. Don't know when, but I know it won't be too long. It isn't that I don't like writing it, I enjoy the fuck out of it. It's just it takes a lot of focus and time from other projects, I can't just write the same story forever can I? I will probably, most likely actually, write other FNAF stuff.**

**Keep in mind, that wasn't a finale message. When I do one, it gonna be big…though I have absolutely no clue what to to do for a humor finale…I've actually never done one before, believe it or not, this was my first real attempt at comedy.**

**Sorry for the long authors notes, I just had a lot to say, and this time it was actually important. But man, this place gets updated so god damn fast I can't keep my story anywhere near the top. It's a wonderful thing, but I can't keep up with it with almost daily uploads! Not quite daily, but every other day…usually.**

**Side note, does anyone read fanfics out loud to themselves? Act out the facial expression and gestures? Or is it just me? Probably just me, I'm weird.**

**Shit. I rambled. Sorry again for this long boring garbage, enjoy the chapter and I hope you are enjoying the story as a whole. Remember, don't feel shy about private messaging me if you don't want to leave a review.**

**This chapter's winner is C0RP0RAL-CLEGG. As usual, I will tweak the idea a **_**bit. **_**I won't have to do much because I had a genius idea a quarter into a different version of this chapter that I was struggling with mightily.**

**Prepare to weep bitter tears.**

**Animatronic speak**

_Mike's thoughts._

* * *

><p>Mike lay awake in his bed, staring at the ceiling of his bedroom. No matter how hard he tried to sleep, the sensation of it eluded him. The swirling thoughts going around in his head keeping him from resting his eyes for any extended time.<p>

The thoughts in his head keeping him awake was how damn lonely Foxy actually was. She had him and her new extended family at night, but during the day had to listen to children scream their little fucking heads off for her animatronic siblings. Yelling their names and singing their awful pizzeria songs.

While Foxy sat in her cove and listened.

It bothered him how much she hid the fact that it bothered her. When Mike mentioned having to talk to Daryl during the day, and Bonnie jokingly warned him to watch out for the screaming kids, he saw how fucking depressed Foxy was at just the mention of the children she cared so much about that she bit someone's fucking head off.

So for the rest of the night Mike hounded at her to tell him the problem. And after a few hours out of the next few days she finally cracked and told him how lonely she was without Mike around and not being able to entertain the children she could occasionally hear ask about her.

It made Mike…upset.

So he rose from his bed and threw his day clothes on, immediately walking back inside when he felt how fucking _cold _it was outside.

Eventually Mike made it to Fazbear's Pizzeria and opened the door. Watching as the doorman was about to say he needed to leave, since he was without a child. But stopped when he realized it was Mike, giving him a friendly wave and seeing him off on his way.

Mike realized how small the Pizzeria actually was. There were at least fifty kids in front of the show stage singing along to a sugar coated on top of sugar coated song about eating fucking pizza.

Ignoring the looks from parents he made his way to Daryl's office, who had thrown a large wad of money into the air and giggled something about 'makin' it rain up in this bitch'. Mike snuck at least three hundred buck before his boss noticed him.

"Mike, nice to see you during the day for a change. What brings you here?" Daryl's opinion of the man had risen significantly over the last few weeks. The animatronics never worked as well as they did before him.

"Hey boss, can I ask you something?"

"Sure, have a seat."

Mike made himself comfortable, he could be here a while.

"It's about Foxy." He began, somewhat unsure of where to begin.

"What about her?"

"Do you think she could perform again anytime soon?"

Daryl made a sound between a sigh and a groan, his face mimicking his hesitance. "I don't know Mike, her attraction might have to be fully scrapped."

"What? Why? You aren't in a financial pit anymore."

Daryl shrugged his shoulders sadly. "People just aren't interested in a pirate fox."

"That's not true! Foxy hears kids and adults talking about her all the time. Actually her, not why her place is out of order." Mike said, bracing himself against the desk somewhat angrily.

"I don't know. There are some people who still look really worried at being around the animatronics. A lot of older patrons look at pirate cove really worried. We might not be able to recover from another bad publicity stunt like the last two."

"People look at her cove expecting that old beaten up suit to jump out. They wouldn't even think twice about a brand new looking _female _pirate animatronic to entertain the kids. I already fixed up her suit. All you have to do is buy the pirate shit from whoever you got it from before." Mike said, having thought about this far too much in the past few days to let it go easily.

Daryl sighed. "I don't know Mike. We are a children's restaurant. Bad parents like the one back in eighty seven do show up. He was just the first one to get punished for it. We cannot let the news that the animatronics are actually sentient get out."

"So what? Make it obvious that the animatronics don't like seeing children upset or hurt and remove responsibility. You did that with the old security guards. You knew they were all killing them and you didn't let the authorities know a damn thing." Mike said, pulling up a few nasty secrets that Freddy's actually rested with him.

Daryl looked at his desk for a while. Indecision lighting his face obvious enough for even Mike to notice. "As a favor to you Mike, I'll talk it over with management. Thanks to you being a town hero business has sparked considerably." Daryl stood and held a hand out for Mike to shake. Mike shook it.

"This isn't guaranteed. I don't know if it'll be a thing. But you are right, Foxy shouldn't be stuck back there for doing the right thing. The world's unfair, but it isn't that unfair." With the promise made Mike left Daryl's office. Nearly getting knocked over by the man in front of him.

"Hey buddy, watch it." Mike said, staring hard at the man who acted like he didn't exist.

"Bbbmbmm." The man mumbled, his lips barely moving enough to let the air out of his mouth.

Mike was about to tell the man off when a concerned and exhausted looking woman worriedly came around the corner. "Harold, there you are. Come on honey we have to go, Roy is waiting for us in the car. Pardon him Mr…Oh my gosh you're Mike Schmidt! You saved those poor kids! Oh where are my manners, my name is Jenny and this is Harold. Harold is my husband and I am his wife." Jenny said, extending her hand for Mike to shake. Mike scratching the back of his head in embarrassment.

"Harold, could you try and shake Mike's hand?" Jenny said, reaching for her husband's hand and leading it to Mike's. He was certain that this man was familiar from somewhere.

"Hel…hello Scmidt." He said, his hand basically falling out of Mike's.

"If I may ask, what's wrong with him?"

"Oh boy, well since you work here you probably heard about eighty seven right? Well, the old pirate bitch bit him." Jenny said, her tone showing clear disgust towards the 'bitch' fox.

Mike put a false smile on his face, despite how much he wanted to paint the walls with what was left of this guy's brain. He'd give his wife a break since he knew she was probably forced to have a negative opinion.

"Yes I have heard. But I'm going to have to ask you to leave. Without your child you aren't allowed on Fazbear premises, as a security official I am capable of escorting you off. Have a good day." Mike said, a false smile betraying his more violent urges.

"Yes yes, we know the rules. Have a good day yourself." Jenny said, leading her husband away by the hand. But Mike swore he caught the guy glaring towards pirate cove. Guess he wasn't as brain dead as he let on.

Mike kept his gaze on the man until he left the pizzeria. Knocking on Daryl's door once the two of them were gone.

"What is it? Mike? What is it now?" Daryl said, somewhat annoyed at the interruptions.

"The guy from eighty seven was back." Was all he said.

"I see. I'll have Jeremy give a copy of that guys face to the doorman. Can't let Foxy or the others see him." Daryl said. "You know, for the restaurants safety."

"More like his safety."

* * *

><p><em>That Night<em>

* * *

><p>"I'll go down on you right now if you can guess who showed up today." Mike said, marching straight to pirate cove mostly out of curiosity how Foxy would react to <em>him<em> being back.

"**Well, ye be a bit forward tonight Mikey. Hmm…I have to get this right." **Foxy said, scratching her chin with her hook as she deliberated what to say.

"**The President." **Foxy said, her eye patch raising in hope.

"Nope. Does the name Harold mean anything to you?" Mike said, deciding to see how much she actually knew about who's face she bit.

"**Hmm, can't say it does Mikey. Why?" **Foxy was very curious at this point. Mike was willing to go down on her if she was right. He must have been important. Now Mike had gotten her curious _and_ horny, he was so aggravatingly good at that.

"Eighty. Seven."

And Foxy was no longer horny. Just angry. **"What's 'e doin' 'ere? I thought I made 'im walk the plank!" **She said, her eye involuntarily twitching at the hatred she harbored for the man.

"Don't know, boss isn't letting him in the building again. If he's going to beat on his kid again he better do it where we can't find him. Regardless, I've got a surprise for you tomorrow."

Foxy let the memories and anger towards the man fade away. She wouldn't have to deal with him ever again hopefully.

You will all hate me.

_What's that supposed to mean?_

I ain't saying shit.

"**What surprise Mikey? I couldn't know what it is could I?" **She said, her coy smile lighting her face again.

"I don't know, maybe if I was really in the mood." Mike said, eyeing Foxy from the corner of his eye.

"**No don't tell me. I love surprises." **She said, bringing her hands together, uh, hand and hook together like a child imagining what Christmas day would be.

"All right. Let's go play poker, haven't done that in a while."

"**Aye, that sound like a grand ole time. Don't bother Jeremy for a while though, or me sister."**

"Fuck yeah, go Jeremy. I knew he could do it."

The night proceeded normally for the rest of the time. Mike didn't see Jeremy or T. Foxy and wasn't bothered by it. He just considered T. Foxy moaning to be part of the job.

Bonnie though was…all right let's face it, dude is losing his fucking mind. The others turned off their ears or went into sleep mode. Mike found it absolutely hilarious that Bonnie never figured out how to do either and the whole group wordlessly agreed to never tell him how. Leaving the bunny to sit there while his sibling moaned and he unintentionally was forced to imagine the whole thing.

* * *

><p><em>Later<em>

* * *

><p>"So? Any good news?" Mike asked hopefully.<p>

Daryl stood and clapped his hands together, getting down to business as quick as possible. "Good news or the bad news?"

Mike's shoulders sagged. "Bad news."

"All right, bad news is that Foxy will be able to perform." Mike perked up immediately his face lighting up in happiness.

"If that's the bad news then I can't wait to hear the good news."

"That was the good news, I was just fucking with you."

"You dick."

"Taking lessons from the master. Anyway, back to business. The bad news is that Foxy, under _any _circumstances, cannot interact with the audience. Not even Bonnie, Freddy, or Chica are allowed too either. Make sure you get that through Foxy's head all right?" Daryl's answer was resounding cheer from Mike. Picking up his boss and twirling him happily around.

"Sorry boss, but this is awesome! I'm gonna save the news for tonight. See you tomorrow." Mike waved to his surprised boss before leaving with a smile on his face. He couldn't even begin to describe how excited he thought Foxy was going to be.

But despite the happy news, Mike couldn't shake the disturbing feeling of dread when he saw Harold outside the pizzeria across the street.

* * *

><p><em>That Night<em>

* * *

><p>Mike whistled a tune to himself as he clocked in for another day of working at Freddy's, despite how he was four hours late. Flat tires man. Everything finally started looking up for him. His bills were paid, he had a bit of spending money, his fridge was full, he had a social life again, and he had beautiful girl-uh foxfriend? Yeah foxfriend, fuck you that's what I'm calling it.<p>

Everything was finally falling into place for him, though tonight he was a bit late. He was sure no one would care, at least, no one who paid him money. Which is why he was surprised to find all the animatronics waiting for him. And all of them looking depressed.

The difference in attitude got to Mike as soon as he entered the dining room. "What's the matter? Don't lie to me I can smell it."

As soon as Mike asked the question, Chica started sniffling and crying as best as an animatronic could. Not the awkward situation sobbing he got Bonnie to do all the time.

No, Chica was crying as if someone had died. So hard that T. Chica had to sadly lead her away.

"**Ah man…she said she could hold it together…now I don't know about me…" **Bonnie said closing his eyes and covering them with both of his hands. His shoulders shaking as if he was having trouble keeping his breathing under control.

"What's going on guys? Stop fucking around with me. This sounds like it's really bad." Mike said, his joking demeanor gone once he saw how hard everyone was avoiding his gaze and seeing Chica sob uncontrollably. Bonnie not too far behind her.

In the end, it was Freddy who led him by the arm towards the security office. Saying only that it was something between him and Jeremy.

"Jeremy, what the hell is up with them? What's…wrong with you?" Mike asked, his tone softening when he saw how Jeremy refused to lift his head and talk to him.

Jeremy refused to lift his head and wordlessly nudged the security tablet with his finger toward Mike.

"During the day, the gang had a small servo malfunction, even the toy ones. They didn't wake up till three. T. Foxy and I were occupied. Oh god Mike I'm so sorry." Jeremy said, sounding similar to someone speaking through their own tears.

Mike picked up the tablet and noted how it wasn't on live feed. Questioning Jeremy on it only made him bury his head farther in his arms and cry harder. Mike hit play and watched the events unfold on the monitor.

Jeremy watched as Mike dropped the tablet, his eyes wide in sheer terror. He turned and bolted from the office faster than he had ever run before. Screaming in his mind that it wasn't true, what was on that camera was a lie.

Mike reached the door to pirate cove and didn't stop running, he ran through it. The sight in the cove struck Mike all the way to his very core. He didn't hear foxy yell at him in her lovable pirate accent that he destroyed her door. Foxy wasn't there.

Foxy was everywhere.

All over pirate cove Mike saw the patches of her suit, her metallic fragments of her endoskeleton, pieces of her suit, broken and splintered tables, just utter demolition everywhere. With Foxy being the center of it all. After some heavy searching he found what looked like her arm, mangled beyond repair, it was hard to tell. It could have been her leg for all he knew.

Mike opened up the curtain and finally dropped to his knees at the even worse sight behind it. It was obvious that most of the destruction of the animatronic was behind the curtain. What was once Foxy's upper body had been torn and smashed and tossed all about the room. The limbs of her body crushed and destroyed beyond recognition.

The only intact part of her body that was still recognizable was her head, pinned to the wall by her own hook. Seemingly ripped straight out of her arm, the fragments of endoskeleton and her skin hanging limply behind it.

Mike shakily removed the hook from Foxy's head with a physically panful screech of metal grinding against metal. Before her head smacked into the ground Mike grabbed it and cradled it to his chest. His heaving, and sobbing chest.

"FOXY!" He shouted, his sobs taking precedence over his own voice. Unable to scream his anguish any other way than crying over the woman he loved.

Freddy eventually came in and placed a hand on Mike's shoulder, eliciting a furious jump from the man. Thinking it was the person responsible for this atrocity, only to sob into the bears chest.

"**I know son, I know." **Freddy said, keeping his own composure only to help keep Mike grounded.

"It's not fair! Daryl said she was going to perform again! It isn't fair!" Silenced passed between the two, neither able to express the sadness they held.

"She's dead Freddy…" Mike choked out between sobs. Taking solace in the comforting embrace of his friend.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: It's short, but it's…shit. I can't say it's sweet can I? Oh well, I hope you enjoyed. Review if you have an idea or want to behead me. PM me too if you want. I don't give a fuck. Again, REALLY sorry about the slow updates this week. Like I said, been busy with other projects and I fucking hurt my back…and shit like that.**

***Grumble***


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Fifty Reviews, eighty+ follows, eighty+ favorites…Oh. *Inhale*. My. *Inhale*. A god. *Inhale*. I cannot express how much I love you guys right now, not through words, or actions, just take all of my **_**FEELS**_**. *Dance of happiness commences. Throwing flowers at each of you.***

**Take it, you deserve it. Stop looking at me like that. Take my **_**goddamn **_**flowers.**

**No winner this chapter, honorable mention goes to TheAlphaVulpine just for the six million dollar man line. I keep reading it and giggling. **

**You know what else is awesome? Getting thirteen fucking reviews in a **_**day.**_** I love all of you so much.**

**I had already written this one before I posted the last one. You know why? Because it was supposed to be one chapter. I split it up because **_**I just wanted to watch you squirm before I posted it.**_

**Animatronic speakies.**

_Mike thinkies._

* * *

><p>Daryl looked at the security tablet, keeping his face expertly blank as he watched the same scene replay again and again. Bridging his hands together in front of his mouth to hide his emotions as best he could. Which Jeremy could only imagine being a snarl ready to tear his head off.<p>

Daryl sighed heavily through his nose, before carefully lower his hands to speak to Jeremy. Who could only hang his head in bitter shame. Daryl sighed heavily one last time, before raising from his chair violently and smashing his hand onto the desk loud enough to make the bang ring in Jeremy's head.

"WHAT THE FUCK WERE YOU DOING?" He shouted, the veins in his neck wanting to burst with his anger.

"WHAT THE FUCK DO I PAY YOU FOR? TO SIT AROUND AND HAVE SEX ON YOUR SHIFT? NO, YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO WATCH THEM AND PREVENT THIS FROM HAPPENING! I WON'T STAND FOR THIS!" He said, banging his hands on the table repeatedly. Making Jeremy squirm under his intense anger.

"DO YOU HAVE ANY FUCKING IDEA HOW MUCH THOSE ANIMATRONICS COST? I WON THAT MONEY IN A LAWSUIT! ALL MOST ALL OF IT WENT INTO RESTORING THE BUILDING AND REPAIRING THE NEW ANIMATRONICS! DO YOU THINK I JUST HAVE MONEY COMING OUT MY ASS TO FIX ANY OF YOUR FUCK UPS?" He said, ripping Jeremy's night watch hat from his head.

"GET OUT MY SIGHT!" Daryl voice was becoming hoarse from the intensity of his yelling. Sounding similar to someone gargling nails. He would probably lose his voice tomorrow.

Jeremy sat with his eyes screwed shut. Refusing to leave the chair. Forcing himself to open his eyes and speak. "I'm sorry sir, but I can't leave yet. Mike's my friend and I can't leave him right now. Not after what I did."

"I don't care what you do, just get out of my fucking sight an send Mike in. I have to talk to him." Daryl said, sitting down in his chair and spinning so he wouldn't have to face Jeremy.

"I don't know sir. Mike won't leave backstage. All he'll do is glance at me and then he'll keep going back to trying to fix her." Jeremy said. Watching as his boss was silent and refused to leave his spot.

"Fine, I'll go to him. I better not see your face when I turn around." Daryl heard Jeremy scatter out of his office and slumped in his chair once the door was shut.

He brought a hand to his face and groaned. "How the hell do I break this to Mike? I can't afford another animatronic and she's…Jesus, I shouldn't have to deal with this shit." Daryl sighed one last time before he got up from his seat. Staring at the do not cross line and the few police officials around backstage and pirate cove, pinching the bridge of his nose in frustration. He was starting to feel as if this place was destined to close.

He was outside the backstage curtain and looked sadly at each of the animatronics. He politely asked an officer for a moment alone with Mike. Who was busy trying to straighten out Foxy's arm, or her leg, he couldn't tell. It made his stomach turn thinking about it. He would just have to be blunt.

"Mike, you need to go home. You've been here for two days straight. You need to get some sleep." Daryl said once they were alone, grabbing the man on the shoulder to get his attention.

"I can't go home. Not until she's fixed. You'll throw her in the garbage when I go." Mike said, his voice raw and hoarse from his own tears and cries of sorrow. His tears having run dry long ago.

"Mike, we can't afford another Foxy animatronic. Even if we could it wouldn't be anything like her. You've got-" Daryl was surprised when Mike turned on him quickly and held Foxy's head up to his face. His own face contorted in agony.

"I saw her fucking eyes light up Daryl, she isn't dead. She won't be until I give up on her." He said, nearly collapsing but managing to bury himself back in the repair job.

Daryl sighed. "Mike I wouldn't be surprised if they did. But she's been disconnected from her power source for way too long for her processor not to fry. She can die, and she probably did. It isn't healthy for you to obsess over it."

Mike's shoulders racked with his silent sobs. Unable to keep the pain to himself anymore. "Please Daryl…just give me a little time. You won't have to pay for a new one, I'll fix her up. Good as new."

"I can give you that much. I'll give you a week to fix her. After that…" Daryl wasn't a bad guy at heart. He knew Mike somehow cared for Foxy immensely. He'd give him at least a chance.

Mike wordlessly thanked Daryl with a wave of his head. After a while, Mike found himself alone backstage working endlessly to repair Foxy's horribly deformed body. The animatronics were set to wake up soon, that was when he got the most work done. They were a hell of a lot stronger than him and could unbend Foxy a lot better than he could.

If he ever found out who did this…

He'd kill them.

* * *

><p><em>Later<em>

* * *

><p>He wasn't upset with Jeremy, not in the slightest. He had deliberately brought the two of them together so they would do that. Jeremy had no idea that something like that would happen. He knew Jeremy was tearing himself apart because of it.<p>

He'd have to tell him that.

"Jeremy?" Mike called out, seeing his friend moping in his office.

He flinched, seemingly expecting Mike to lash out at him. But once no physical violence came, he was able to respond. He wouldn't look Mike in the eye though, he didn't deserve to.

"I'm sorry Mike. I'm so sorry…" He said, repeating the last word he said to Mike before his world crumbled.

Mike didn't say a word, merely sitting down and placing an arm around his friend. "It's not your fault. Stop apologizing or I'll get angry because of that."

"I can't help it Mike. If I was actually doing my fucking job then you wouldn't be going through this right now!" He said. He wanted Mike to yell and scream at him, something he could expect. Something he thought he deserved. He didn't deserve Mike's friendship and he certainly didn't deserve not getting his ass beat.

"Jeremy, think about this. Those guys are made out of metal strong enough to ram into these doors without a second thought. It isn't your fault. If you had tried to stop it, then you might be dead along with Foxy…never mind. Foxy isn't dead. She's just sleeping. The guy who did this was obviously strong as fuck." Mike explained to probably the closest thing he had to a best friend.

Jeremy couldn't take it anymore. Mike was too forgiving and no matter which way he spun it, Mike refused to blame him for what happened. He grabbed onto Mike painfully tight and sobbed into his chest. Choking out how much he didn't deserve Mike as a friend.

"It's all right buddy. Foxy's gonna be fine. After a while we're all gonna look back on this and laugh, drinking wine from the skull of the guy who did this." Mike made a terrible joke, he knew it. But Jeremy laughed and thanked him anyway.

Eventually, Mike left his friend to recover and was back with Freddy and Bonnie, straightening out any metal pieces that they could get their hands around. Mike welding together the pieces he needed to.

It didn't matter to him, he'd work on her until she could hold him back.

* * *

><p><em>The Next Day<em>

* * *

><p>"<strong>M-Mike." <strong>The timid voice was back, but all the confidence it had gained was gone. It was clear to Mike, he could hear that she had stopped crying recently. Dropping his tools for a moment he turned and gave T. Foxy a hug and let her cry her sadness out onto him. He could only guess at how much T. Foxy actually depended on her sister for confidence.

"It's all right, I'm not gonna stop. _We _aren't going to stop until she's fixed. Right guys?" Mike said, getting a fierce nod from both Bonnie and Freddy. The two of them were the only ones physically strong enough to straighten out Foxy's body. He would admit that without them he wouldn't be able to save her.

"**Thank you M-Mike. Thank you so much! She means the world to me. I can't bear to go on without her." **She said, crying back into Mike's chest. Mike himself on the verge of crying too.

"Don't worry. As long as I can pick up my wrench and my torch I won't stop fixing her. I haven't slept in three days and don't plan to. I won't sleep until I can sleep in her arms!" Mike said, pushing T. Foxy away so he could look into her eyes and show her how utterly confident he was that Foxy would speak again.

"**Mike…" **She said, unable to hold back her thanks. She enveloped him in a bone crushing hug. He truly cared about Foxy.

Mike was on the verge of crying himself, T. Foxy and her sister felt so similar he almost lost himself.

But he couldn't do that,

He had work to do.

* * *

><p><em>The Next Night<em>

* * *

><p>"<strong>Mr. Schmidt? Chica wants to talk to you." <strong>T. Chica said, tapping Mike on the shoulder. She hadn't personally known Foxy that well. But she was still family and she was greatly saddened. She was just able to cope a bit better.

"Okay, send her in." Mike said, four days of not sleeping beginning to catch up with him. He didn't care, he wouldn't sleep for a year if he had to.

"**She won't leave the kitchen." **T. Chica said forlornly.

Mike sighed heavily, stretching his exhausted back. "All right, take five guys."

It really sucked having to be everyone's emotional center. But he was the closest to Foxy and decided that he _had_ to assure everyone that Foxy would be fine. He was positive of it.

"Chica?" Mike said, trying to get the attention of the chicken girl in the corner. Her knees up to her chin and her arms wrapping around herself to make herself as small as possible. Chica cared so much about everybody he didn't know who it hurt more when Foxy was attacked. Him or Chica.

"**Mr. Mike…tell me Foxy's all right." **She said, sniffling.

Mike sat down in front of the chicken girl. Doing his best to sound reassuring. "Foxy is all right. Remember how I said her eyes lit up? She's still there, she's just waiting on me to finish my part."

"**Are…are you sure?" **She asked, rocking back and forth on her butt. Remembering how excited Mike got when Foxy's eyes lit up for a moment.

"Fucking positive." He said the conviction in his voice not faltering from the moment he started repairing her. Giving the chicken girl the comfort hug he knew she needed.

He didn't care anymore if he was the emotional baggage,

Foxy would appreciate him keeping everyone's spirits up.

* * *

><p><em>The Next Day<em>

* * *

><p>Mike didn't expect Bonnie or Freddy to falter, they were there with him the whole time. Fixing what he physically couldn't.<p>

But Thursday night, Bonnie couldn't take it anymore.

"**I can't do it anymore…we aren't getting anywhere." **Bonnie said, pounding his fists on the table and collapsing between them. Freddy didn't look much better.

Mike had absolutely none of it. Bonnie was tough, he could take this.

"Bonnie. Bonnie! BONNIE! Look at me!" Mike said, yelling at the end to get the rabbit's attention. Hesitantly, the rabbit picked his head up.

"**Don't bother Mike…it's not possible…she's gone." **Bonnie said, his face contorting in heartache.

Mike twitched in anger, grabbing a wrench and slamming it down in front of the rabbit. Making him jump. "Listen to me Bonnie, really listen. This isn't something either of us give up on anymore. Everyone is counting on us. Freddy will be thankful, Foxy will be thankful, everyone will be thankful. I will _love _you for it man." Mike began his eyes burning with a passion Bonnie had never seen.

"You are a brother to me now. A fucking _brother. _You are all my family now. Foxy is the reason we're all this close now. Nothing would have been the same if she didn't have the courage to stand up to Freddy all those months ago. I know it's hard, I know it's awful. But if we give up on her now we would spit on her memory. Look at this!" Mike ranted, losing himself and panting out of exertion. Holding up a piece of Foxy's body they had fixed.

"Yesterday I couldn't even tell this was her fucking arm. Look at it! It looks brand fucking new. You did this. If it wasn't for your hard work and ass busting we wouldn't be able to save her. But with your help man, we _will _save her." Bonnie felt his will return like gasoline poured on a dying fire. His eyes hardened with determination to save his friend ,no, his family from death.

Mike smirked with satisfaction when he handed Bonnie a piece of metal, he wasn't able to bend earlier, and straightened it like a fucking straw.

"Let's get back to work."

Mike wouldn't let anybody quit, not now, not ever.

* * *

><p><em>Friday Morning<em>

* * *

><p>The daytime of the last day he had to fix Foxy dragged on forever, Mike thanked every god he knew of for all of the time he had.<p>

He was close…so fucking close.

But he was finally starting to crack.

Mike yelled in rage as he tried and failed to straighten a piece of her arm. Collapsing and sobbing into his arms. He just didn't have enough time. He didn't have the tools to fix Foxy after today.

He was out of time.

A knock at the door spurred him from his thoughts. Slowly, as exhausted as he was, he made his way to the door and opened it. A face he thought he'd never see again showing itself.

"Anna? Is that you? Oh my god! How have you been?" Mike felt his exhaustion and anger fly out of his body when Anna waved at him happily. Het toothy grin melting his heart, despite it missing a tooth.

"Hi Mike! I came here with my family because we heard how today was supposed to be when Miss Foxy would perform again. Where is she?" Anna's innocent question brought Mike back down to earth. His happy smile fading from his face as he wordlessly went back and grabbed Foxy's head and brought it to the surprised Anna.

"Is she going through repairs?" She asked, amazingly not slurring her words as she cradled Foxy's head to her chest. The pleasant memories of talking to the fox bringing a smile to her face. Thankfully, she seemed to not remember much of what happened.

"No, Miss Foxy might never…come…back…" Mike couldn't hold it anymore. He had spent so much effort building up everyone else that he left his own pillar to crumble. He sobbed into his hands, sitting on his knees. Crying his heart heart out.

He had failed.

"Mike?" Anna asked, very worried for her friend. Placing a hand on his hat and bobbling it off his head the way her father always did to cheer her up.

"Come on Mike. Miss Foxy can't go away. She's right there." It took a long time for her little mind to comprehend what was troubling Mike so much. She saw the wrench tied tightly around the piece of endoskeleton he was trying so hard to straighten.

She huffed the way only an optimistic and determined eight year old could. Rolling up the sleeves on her dress she walked up and grabbed the wrench and tugged as hard as her little body could grunting loud enough to draw Mike's attention.

Mike watched, astonished at the act in front of him before laughing to himself slightly. A little girl was repairing his woman.

He couldn't let a little girl show him up. So he wrapped his much larger hands around hers and tugged as hard as he could. He tugged until he felt the muscles in his arm begin to lose feeling. He yanked and pulled until he felt his arms go out. He closed his eyes and pulled until he almost passed out.

When his eyes opened up he saw a sight that warmed his wounded heart. Anna's father was there next to him, his sleeves rolled up and pulling along with Mike. When he looked down he noticed how Foxy's endoskeleton forearm…

Was straight.

* * *

><p><em>That Night<em>

* * *

><p>Mike's head was buried in his hands, he looked onto the table Foxy was on. The various tools they all used to straighten her various broken parts and undent them strewn about it. He looked at Foxy herself through his teary eyes. He looked at Bonnie crying in the corner. He watched Freddy look on sadly as his own body shook with sadness.<p>

Mike looked back at the unfinished repair job on Foxy.

The men were waiting to take her body back to the dump. Two men grabbed her body and carried it out the backroom. Another reaching for her head only to have Mike tell them to give him one more minute.

Mike couldn't bring himself to say anything to Foxy's silent and expressionless head. Fixed to perfection only an hour ago.

One more day…it was all he needed.

Mike clutched her head to his chest and cried one last time, he cried his heart out for her. He felt each of the animatronics come over and give her one last family hug. If she was going away they would send her away as a family.

Mike couldn't tell who was the saddest, someone was mumbling right into his ear and it sounded like they needed something.

"Who…who said that?" Mike asked, the animatronics around him backing off slightly when he asked.

"**I did." **A familiar voice said, everyone in the room was astonished.

_No…it can't be…_

When Mike pulled Foxy's head away from his chest he saw something he thought he'd never see.

"**Why can't I move me head? When did you get so tall Mikey?" **Only one person called him Mikey with a pirate accent.

"FOXY!" Mike didn't hear what she said next. He was too busy sobbing in relief.

Foxy was alive, that was all he cared about right now.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Heh, I'm a real bastard aren't I? Oh well, honestly, how many of you actually thought she was gone for good? Be honest now. I hope you enjoyed, leave a review if you enjoyed or have ideas for the next chapter!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Nothing too much to say here. All I really can say is dickpussy…yeah…that's the level my comedy is at right now.**

**No winners this chapter, at least, none who had the right idea to progress the story the right way. No offense. But most of the reviews were people screaming "FUCK YES! FOXY'S ALIVE!", so there isn't much for me to work with this time.**

**Oh yeah, by the way, a human actually destroyed Foxy. He was just a really strong guy with some sledgehammers and axes. It's not terribly hard to destroy any metal with the right leverage.**

**Who was it?**

**I don't actually know yet.**

**Animatronic speak**

_Mike's thoughts_

* * *

><p>Everyone somewhat expected Mike to begin questioning and probing Foxy about everything she knew since she was off. From what she felt, to what she remembered.<p>

But, everybody seemingly forgot the fact Mike hadn't slept in a whole week. So when Mike collapsed onto the table in front of him, dropping Foxy's head in the process and it rolling away off the table, everyone was surprised and worried.

"**Mike? Are you all right?" **Freddy said, attempting to stir his friend awake. Stopping once Mike's relieved snoring met his ears.

Still on the floor, Foxy huffed in irritation. **"I just realized I be a disembodied head and no one has picked me up yet." **She said, glaring softly at the animatronics bunny that picked her up. Rolling the head over so she was facing right side up.

Bonnie smiled happily. **"It's all right Freddy. He's just exhausted and relieved." **He said, watching the man with a smile still playing at his features.

"**Why's he exhausted Bonnie?" **Foxy said, her eye patch raising in confusion. The last thing she remembered was being in pirate cove and recovering from her fairly serious servo malfunction.

"**We'll let him explain once he wakes up. But for now let's just put you back together." **Freddy said, clearing off the table to sit Foxy's body back up straight. Taking the head from Bonnie, Freddy attempted to clasp Foxy's head back onto her body, looking questioningly at her neck where there were no longer any clasps.

"**Put me back together?" **Foxy said, confused and slightly worried. No one took her apart when they repaired her servos, come to think of it. She didn't remember much at all after her servos locked up and she was switched off for repairs. Did someone forget to switch her back on?

"**Like I said, we'll let Mike explain. He deserves to hear it. Where are those damn clasps?" **Freddy said, placing her head down and scanning around the work area. Everybody except Daryl and T. Foxy clearing out.

"**Why's me body look…beaten up? Someone start explaining."** Foxy said, no longer content with everybody dodging her questions.

"Just wait until tomorrow Foxy. I found her clasps." Daryl said, handing a few metallic scraps and handing them to Freddy. Not content himself with leaving before Foxy was actually capable of moving on her own.

"**Uh oh."** Freddy said, eyeing the pieces of metal, noticing how there were more pieces than normal.

"**What 'uh oh' Freddy?" **Bonnie said, not liking his tone at all.

"**Looks like her clasps are broke…sorry Foxy. Looks like you won't be put together until Daryl orders some replacements." **Freddy answered him, showing the broken clasps and throwing them in the garbage bin nearby. The metal pinging off of other metal that had been thrown away.

"On it." Daryl said, walking out. The noise of someone speaking on a phone being heard a bit later.

T. Foxy timidly coughed to get everyone's attention. **"Can't she take mine?" **She said, already beginning to undo the clasp on her neck, a hand from Bonnie stopping her.

"**That sweet sis. But we all have custom parts. Even me male suit has different parts than me." **Foxy said, rolling her disembodied head over to the other end of the table, and then off because she didn't know how to stop.

"**B-But, didn't you tell me once that we were the same model? Wouldn't those work?" **T. Foxy said, hurriedly catching her sister's head and bringing it closer to hers.

"**For parts yeah. But the clasps are a different matter sis." **Foxy said, softening her voice slightly when she saw how sad her sibling's eyes were.

"**Oh…" **She said, her head hanging sadly.

"**Aww, come here sissy." **Foxy said, not surprised when he sister brought their lips together for a tender kiss.

The somewhat familiar sight to Freddy and Bonnie didn't jar them all that much. But when Bonnie suddenly started giggling, Freddy was curious.

"**What's so funny?" **Freddy said, glaring at Bonnie lightly.

"**Mike's gonna be so pissed when he finds out he missed this." **Bonnie said between his fits of giggling.

Freddy stared incredulously at Bonnie for a moment. Before slowly snickering at the joke, eventually joining Bonnie in full out laughter. To hell with it, everyone in this building was a filthy pervert, he might as well join them.

"Bring me the booty…" Mike slurred in his sleep. The sleep talk only making Bonnie and Freddy laugh harder.

But unbeknownst to all of them, Jeremy had two tissues up his nose with a stupid perverted grin on his face. His tablet noting in the top right that it was recording.

Jeremy didn't plan on showing this to Mike either.

* * *

><p><em>The Next Night<em>

* * *

><p>"<strong>I was…destroyed? I guess that be why me body is a little beaten up." <strong>Foxy said, looking down sadly at the table her head was resting on.

"Yeah, it was…but you're all better now. I made, I mean, _we _made sure you were fixed." Mike said, motioning toward everyone that was sitting at the table. Smiling softly, his face still showing the exhaustion and bags under his eyes.

"**Mikey…I'm so sorry for puttin' ye through that. If I was awake then he'd have been a dead man." **Foxy said, rolling off of the table into Mike's lap, trying to comfort him the best way she knew how. Well, at least without having access to her body.

"That wasn't you fault. Don't ever think that was your fault. I should have known you would have been fine once we fixed your head. I've taken Bonnie's head off so many times and stuck him in a drawer or a cabinet one of us should have really known." Mike said, holding her head close and trying to forget about the awful experience, after all, he had a surprise for everybody.

"Hey Foxy, remember how I said I got you a surprise?" Mike said, pulling Foxy away so that she could actually look at him.

Her eyes lit up with childlike joy and her eye patch flopped up and down repeatedly. **"Oh boy! What is it? What is it? What is it?"** She said, hopping up and down in his hands, in a way that made Mike almost drop her out of laughter.

"The other day, you were supposed to perform. That was my surprise and then I was late and all this bullshit happened. But hey, once you get fixed up then it won't be long until you perform again." He said, smiling at the shocked stupid expression on her face.

"**Are ye serious Mikey…" **She said, unable to keep her surprise form showing.

Mike shook his head in confirmation. The animatronics behind him shaking their heads as well. Mike had told them all when they thought she was dead.

"**WOO! It's time for a sea shakin' adventure mateys with Foxy and 'er crew! The dreaded fangs!" **Foxy rambled on, losing herself in the memories of past performances. Rolling around on the table and spewing prerecorded messages and voice clips that she hadn't said in ages.

Mike was right when he said they would all look back on this and laugh. Just, he didn't know that they would be laughing at Foxy trying to keep everyone's spirits up herself by looking as idiotic as possible while she was a head. Just a bit ago she had made Mike throw her in the air vents to crawl, I mean, roll around them spewing pirate catchphrases that made Mike cringe and smile at the same time.

"But there's a little bad news with that. You can't actually interact with the audience." Foxy had looked slightly down for a moment before perking back up again.

She didn't care if she couldn't hug the children,

She just wanted to entertain them.

* * *

><p><em>A Few Days Later<em>

* * *

><p>"Heads up Mike." Daryl said, before he left for home at the end of his shift. Tossing a little baggy at Mike that contained the clasps he had ordered a few days ago.<p>

Mike stared at the baggy silently for a minute, before giving his boss an emotional hug. Silently thanking him. Daryl found the situation fairly awkward.

Awkwardly patting Mike on the back, he pushed him away. "You're welcome Mike. If I'm gonna have another performer I need to have it in shape." He said, avoiding Mike's thankful gaze for a moment.

"Thank you Daryl for giving me the time I needed to save her." Mike said, wiping his eyes for a moment.

Daryl sighed and scratched the back of his head. "It's my job to order parts if they're broken and we need replacements. Don't worry about it. I…I only gave you that time because you actually…loved Foxy. I didn't think she could be repaired."

"Shows how much you know." Just like that, Mike was back to dicking with his boss again.

"Wow. Fuck you."

After Daryl left it didn't take long for Mike to put Foxy's head back on her body. Within the hour Foxy was up and walking again.

"**Ahh…I never want to be a head again. Mikey? What's wrong-" **Foxy began, worried at the sight of Mike crying. Simply hugging him back when he grabbed onto her and silently cried. Trying to calm down the emotionally damaged man.

"I thought I lost you…" Was all he said, simply pushing his face farther into her warm fur.

"**Ohh…Mikey. I be fine now, ye ain't got to worry about somethin' like that again." **Despite her assurance Mike still seemingly cried into her. Out of options Foxy began humming one of her songs to Mike while she rubbed the back of his head soothingly.

She couldn't sing the actual lyrics because it was about destroying your enemies with Pizza. She didn't want to remind Mike about any kind of destruction. The word itself would probably set him off.

After a while of this Mike seemingly calmed down, content with simply basking in the warmth she provided. Her soothing voice making him drowsy. It didn't take long for him to fall asleep to her modified lullaby.

"**Ye be a baby in a man's body Mikey. Ye care so much about this old sea lass." **Foxy mumbled to herself. Simply enjoying the soft side Mike rarely showed. In his sleep he would constantly lean into her touch while she rubbed his head.

"**At this point, I don't know what I'd do without ye either." **Foxy said to herself. A thought popped into her head that disturbed her, something she had never really thought of before. Why was she thinking about it now? The more she thought about it, the more she agreed that it was simply Mike that brought the out of the box thinking.

She wondered if she could have kids of her own.

* * *

><p><em>Later<em>

* * *

><p>"<strong>Look at those two. Catching up on lost time aren't they?" <strong>Freddy said, pointing to the backstage with a smile on his face.

"**Yeah, they are aren't they? Oh my god they aren't-"** Bonnie said, his smile dropping his face before Freddy interrupted him with a laugh.

"**No my boy, he's just being close to her. She's singing him a little lullaby, it's adorable. Go ask Jeremy if he got this on camera." **Freddy said.

* * *

><p><em>Later<em>

* * *

><p>T. Foxy was happy to let Mike and Foxy reunite after being apart for a while. But she was greedy, she missed her sister immensely. She never actually told Foxy, but without her being around she was a stuttering mess. So with a soft knock she got Foxy's attention. Not loud enough to stir Mike.<p>

"**Howdy sis." **Foxy said in a quiet whisper, rubbing Mike's head off handedly.

"**Hi…I, uh, was…really worried about you." **T. Foxy wasn't very sure of how to show how badly she missed her sister.

Foxy casually shrugged the worry away with her hand. **"Don't worry about that. Mikey here made sure I would be fine. He's be a man of his word." **

"**I know. He's a really great guy. If it wasn't for him you'd be gone now. I…don't know what I'd do…if I lost you..." **T. Foxy said, sniffling as quietly and discreetly as she could.

Foxy noticed and was upset. **"Ye would be fine sis. Ye don't need this old sea lass to tell ye what to do."**

T. Foxy sniffled more obvious now, she wasn't all that good at hiding her emotions. "**Y-You don't understand…sis…I couldn't go on…without…you…" **She said, on the verge of crying.

"**C'mere." **Foxy said, holding her sister with one hand and stroking Mike's head with the other. **"Ye don't need me. Ye got the lad Jeremy to help you. Ye got the lad Jeremy to beat on. Ye got the lad Jeremy to cry on. Ye got 'im fer just about anything ye could need me for."**

T. Foxy seemingly gained a little more control over herself. **"You're right, he is pretty good at loving me. But he isn't family, it's different and you know that."**

Foxy sighed and calmed her sister down the one way she knew how.

But the two of them had been louder than they thought. Mike had awoken to the sight of the two of them fighting a tongue war. Something that made him at full mast in an instant.

Lol, an on purpose pirate pun.

_Go away for a bit. I need to alooone for this._

But while Mike is busy bothering me, Foxy and T. Foxy noticed how Mike was staring at them, his tongue hanging out at the sight.

"**Punch him in the dick?"**

"**Punch him in the dick."**

Mike's squeal of pain brought a smile to the two foxes' face.

* * *

><p><em>Later<em>

* * *

><p>"Let me go! I'ma kill that son of a bitch!" Mike said, squirming heavily in the grip of Bonnie and Freddy when Daryl told them the police had caught the guy who burglarized the place and destroyed Foxy.<p>

"**Mike my boy, you can't do that and you know it. We all want to but we can't." **Freddy said, for once struggling with holding a human down, even with the help of Bonnie.

Then again, they weren't trying to kill him either…

"**Yeah Mike, we'd go and help-FUCK!" **Bonnie began, being cut off by Mike's elbow catching him in the eye. Busting it and leaving glass shards in his arm.

Daryl socked him in the stomach to calm him down. As well as for shits and giggles. "Don't go breaking my shit Schmidt. He's going to prison and you'll have to be content with that." The glare Mike sent Daryl could barely be described through words. It was as if Mike considered Daryl even worse than who broke in for a moment, before stopping his struggling and allowing Bonnie and Freddy to let go of him.

"I bet that dirt bag Harold had something to do with it." Mike said, crossing his arms and staring darkly at the floor. Willing it to burst into flames.

"There's no proof of that. It seems he was just trying to find the register and wandered into Foxy's cove. It's not easy to pin hiring a hit man on a man with half a brain." Daryl said.

"You wouldn't say that if you saw how a day before Foxy was attacked he was giving her this awful look. After that I saw him across the street like he was observing the place." Mike said, raising his head to stare his boss in the eye. Painfully realizing that there was fucking glass in his arm.

"If that's actually true Schmidt, then the police will find out about it. The most we can do is wait for the security camera's footage to convict the dude. Just like the guy back in eighty seven." Daryl said, unknowingly bringing back dark memories to the animatronics. But catching their angry glares.

"What's wrong with you two? What'd I do?" Daryl asked, confused as to why he was getting such angry glares.

"You never caught the actual guy." Mike clarified, finishing pulling out the last of Bonnie's eye out of his arm.

"What? Of course I did. The camera footage was, what, modified?"

"**Yeah actually. It was. Why do you think Freddy tried to cause another bite when he showed up to work?" **Bonnie clarified, creeping out Daryl with a missing eye. But the led in the back keeping his hollow head lit slightly.

Daryl was shocked. "You mean…he's still out there? Why didn't you tell me!"

"**Because Freddy was having a mental fucking breakdown! You think we've always been buddy buddy like this?" **Bonnie said, crossing his arms and staring a hole in Daryl's head. To this day, it is the only thing Bonnie despised the man for.

"I-I'm terribly sorry. I thought…" Daryl wasn't sure how to react to that news. Who knows how much mental suffering Freddy had put himself through. At least a decade.

"It's fine. He's gone now…" Mike didn't notice what he had said until he said it. Slowly drifting his eyes up to meet Daryl's wide ones. Bonnie and Freddy shockingly staring at Mike.

"What?" Daryl said, unwilling to believe what he had just heard.

Mike kept his mouth shut for a moment. But decided he had already let the cat out of the bag. "All right fine, they told me how much of a monster he was. I got my uncle to bring this dude here. They killed him, I sat and watched as an old man begged for his life before Freddy caved his skull in."

Daryl's mouth hung open for a moment before he pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration. "Why didn't any of you tell me this? The day shift is used to cleaning up that kind of crap! Next time tell me before using the animatronics to commit murder."

"Well it was either bring him here or die. Fuck him he deserved it."

"Oh my fucking god Mike."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Bleh, this seems kinda lazy of me but hell it isn't the worst I've written. (Look at my first story for that train wreck.) Leave a review for ideas or if you enjoyed! Actually leave me something, I'm running low on stuff. The finale I've got something for, but I'm running on empty.**

**Don't count on it though, but I might be perverted enough to actually throw that four way in. That might have to be an entire chapter actually.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: All right now, let's get down to business. The next chapter will be the last, I will say it will be at least ten thousand words. Just as a thank you to all the love and support this series has gotten.**

**Like seriously guys, all I get is love and I can't get enough of it anymore. It's beautiful. Like raining nothing but Willy Wonka nerds for an hour for me to catch in bowls beautiful.**

**Sorry on the slacking and shit, just been pretty busy lately. I've made so many power point presentations these last few days I don't want to see google docs ever again.**

**Ahem, this one goes to TheAlphaVulpine. Gonna expand on the babies idea, but first, an old plot point has to be wrapped up.**

**Anyhoo, on with the story.**

**Animatronic speak**

_Mike's thoughts_

"_This is phone speak too. Along with other things when i feel like it."_

* * *

><p>"<strong>What the fuck are you doing?" <strong>Bonnie asked, tired of the small act Mike was trying to hide.

"Nothing." Mike said, bringing his hands behind his back to hide the small object.

"**No. Give it to me." **Bonnie said, trying to reach around behind Mike and grab what was in Mike's hands.

"No! Go away!" Mike said, somewhat desperately trying to hide the object and keep it out of Bonnie's grip.

"**Give!"**

"No!"

Bonnie ended up tackling Mike and wrestling for control of the object. **"What the hell are you two doing?" **Freddy said, pulling Bonnie off of the man like a child caught stealing cookies from his brother's plate.

"Nothing! He was just telling me the dirty things he wanted to do to my ass!" Mike said, pointing an accusing finger at the purple rabbit.

"**Bullshit!" **Bonnie said, reaching for one of Mike's legs. Mike himself screaming like a little girl when he grabbed it.

"No! Leave my ass alone! Ow…" Mike said, rubbing a painful smack upside his head from the 'tired of your shit' bear.

"**Mike just shut up. What are you holding that's so important?" **Freddy said, snatching the item from the sulking manchild.

Freddy stared in silence for a while, confused. **"What in blazes…" **Freddy mumbled to himself, staring the picture over before dropping it in shock once he opened it. Amost like the letter burst into flames in his hand.

"**What? What is it-OH GOD! MY EYES" **Bonnie said, looking at the picture and clawing at his eyes to erase the startling image from his mind. He'd never look at Foxy the same way again.

"Told you it was nothin'." Mike said, grabbing the picture and placing it back in his pocket. Leaving Freddy to stare in disgusted shock at his hands and Bonnie to literally pull his eyes out of his head and stomp on them.

Mike sighed heavily and went to Jeremy's security office kicking a soda can he found on the floor as he grumbled to himself. "Here's your stupid picture." Mike said, tossing the folder on Jeremy's lap. Leading to the man letting a face splitting grin piss Mike off.

"Told you I could guess the number." Jeremy said, pulling out the picture and placing it in his wallet. A huge shiteating grin on his face the whole time.

"Fuck you. Foxy's cut me off for a week because of that. I'm still calling complete bullshit." Mike said glaring accusingly at the security guard who shrugged his shoulder like he didn't do anything wrong.

"Told you I could do it." Jeremy said, kicking his feet up and bringing up the cameras.

"You guessed the number in my head three times in a fucking row. You're a filthy cheater." Mike said, ending the conversation when he gave Jeremy the finger while backing out of his office. Continuously flipping off the camera that Jeremy used to watch him walk backwards down the west hallway.

But walking backwards is dangerous Mikey, someone might put a…bucket in your way.

Mike turned around and cracked himself in the face on a door frame. Jeremy's laughter reaching his ears from all the way down the opposite end of the hallway.

"Fuck you Jeremy." Mike mumbled to himself, nursing his wounded nose. He just kept getting beaten up tonight.

After a bit of dicking around the restaurant, since Mike had _the_ shortest attention span in the world, Mike found himself at something that made his eyes widen with sheer joy. His mouth stretching farther than he knew it could.

In front of him was a motherfucking pool table.

Mike squealed out of excitement, grabbed the rack and set the balls the way he was supposed to, grabbed a pool stick, chalked it up, and fucked the break up twice before he smashed the balls and made two on the break.

He played a few games before someone came to investigate, that someone was Freddy. **"What are you doing my boy? Playin' the new pool table?" **Freddy said, watching as Mike's face was alight with joy as he fucked up shot after shot.

'Yep! What? You want to play too?" He said, more than happy to accommodate Freddy to bask in the perfection that was a pool table that wasn't yours.

"**Sure. Never played before but I might as well be a bit adventurous sometimes, right my boy?" **Freddy said, grabbing one of the pool sticks and grabbing the cue ball Mike rolled to him.

"Hey, stop for a second. You don't want to hold it like that. You'll smack the side of your hip each time and throw your shot off. Hold it like…that." Mike said, placing Freddy's fingers so he could shoot more easily.

"Each person shoots a little differently, but that's a baseline you want to get the hang of."

"**So how do I win?" **Freddy said, sliding the stick back and forth through the hole between his index and thumb. Getting the hang of the unfamiliar motion.

"First, break the rack. Just hit this white ball into the ones down there as hard as you can. Second, if you make one of them keep shooting all of the balls of that shape, solids and stripes, until only the eight ball is left. Don't shoot that one down until all of your other ones are made. You lose if you do that. Third-" Freddy seemed to understand how to play and took a mighty strike and the balls made a loud crack as the bear smashed into them extremely powerfully.

Mike watched with a blank face as Freddy sunk the eight ball on his first break. "You make the eight ball on the break. You can win like that too."

"**I thought I lost if I made the eight ball before all of my other ones were made?" **Freddy said, scratching the back of his head confused.

Mike pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration. He'd played this game for years and _never _made the eight on the break. Freddy does it on his first fucking try. "The break is a special case. Make it then and you win automatically because it's hard as fuck to do."

"**Oh, well in that case rack 'em up boy!" **Freddy said, excitedly as he planned to make the eight ball again.

* * *

><p><em>Later<em>

* * *

><p>Luckily for Mike, Freddy seemed to have just gotten lucky. Freddy struggled with keeping his shots consistent while Mike simply struggled at random. But a ways into ther third game Bonnie came around the corner.<p>

"**Yo Mike, Jeremy says he's got a phone call for you." **Bonnie said, watching in silent intrigue at the game.

"All right. Be right back Freddy." Mike said, placing his pool stick back up on the rack and heading off towards the office.

"**Care to show me how to play?" **Bonnie said, gesturing to the pool table to his side.

"**Sure."**

* * *

><p><em>At the Office<em>

* * *

><p>"Yello hello." Mike said, not feeling particularly serious at the moment. Until he heard the voice on the other end.<p>

"_Hi honey."_ A familiar and soft voice said through the phone. Bringing a pleasant smile to his face.

"Mom! How have you been doing? Oh, hi by the way." Mike said, watching as Jeremy grabbed the tablet and scooted out of the office.

"_I'm fine. Your brother's fine too. Want to talk to him?" _Mike's mom said, it being a habit to ask if Mike would like to speak to his comatose brother.

"Sure, but I'll do it when I get there. I'm coming over after work." Mike said, having always been somewhat uncomfortable with talking to nothing. Mainly over the phone.

"_Mike?" _A tired voice said over the phone. A little unfamiliar with the sound of it, but it having a very familiar sound to it at the same time. His eyes widened at the implications, a long shot but…

"Bro?" Mike said hesitantly over the phone.

"_Yeah…that's me. How have you been doing?" _Mike's brother said, with a relieved, but exhausted, tone to his voice. Mike hadn't heard him speak in almost twenty years.

"Are you shitting me?! I'll be right there! I'm on my way now!" Mike said excitedly, hanging up the phone and sprinting out into the dining room. Grabbing his coat and keys while he did.

"**Where are you going is such a hurry?" **Freddy said, coming off absolutely stomping Bonnie in pool. Wondering why Mike seemed in such a rush.

"Going to the hospital for a good reason! I'll tell you when I get back!" Mike shouted back, leaving the restaurant in a hurry. Giving only a rushed wave toward, somewhat confused, bear robot.

* * *

><p><em>At the Hospital<em>

* * *

><p>"Excuse me, which room has Ray Schmidt been moved to? He's in the coma ward and I heard some good news." Mike explained to the receptionist in a rush. Bouncing up and down on the heels of of his feet in excitement.<p>

"Room three oh two. Hope it's news you're looking forward too." She said, punching in a few keys on her computer and pointing to an elevator. Pushing up the glassed on her face when they almost slid off of her nose.

"Thanks!" Mike said, waving politely and running up the stairs. After a good five minutes of solid running he was outside of the room he was looking for. Panting somewhat heavily he knocked on the door feverishly.

"It's unlocked!" Mike heard his mother's reassuring voice say through the door. Opening it with haste, Mike saw a sight he thought he'd never see. His brother was sitting up, with the assistance of the bed, and waved at him. Showing he was actually awake.

"Oh my god…I never thought I'd see you awake again." Mike said, sitting down in a seat as his relief overtake his body and he wasn't able to stand on his own anymore.

"I'm awake. We just haven't been able to talk to you…because the doctors are a little pushy…when it comes to long time coma patients waking up…" Ray said, having to pause between long bouts of speech. Everything was tiring when you haven't moved from bed in almost twenty years.

"That's true. I'm just so relieved I'm seeing you again. I always thought you'd die in this hospital to be honest…" Mike said, looking down as the memories he had dredged up forcing themselves back into the forefront of his mind.

"Mikey. You don't need to say things like that." Mike's mother said.

"It's fine mom. He's just saying the truth…I probably was going to die in this place if I didn't wake up soon." He said, exhaustion carrying itself through the air from his words and agonizingly slow movements.

"Sorry I haven't been around lately. There's just been a lot of drama at the workplace with the break ins and one of my friends getting seriously hurt. I've just had my hands full. So, uh, sorry about that." Mike said, ignoring the beeping of his wristwatch that told him it was three in the morning.

"Why do you have your alarm set for three honey?" Mike's mom said, trying to subtly hint for Mike to shut the fucking thing off.

"Oh, that's right. Forgot about that. I kind of left in the middle of my shift when you called. Once I knew Ray was awake I couldn't just sit on my ass playing pool. Well, stand actually." Mike said, stopping the alarm on his watch because it was one of those alarms that wouldn't shut off unless he shut it off.

"Dude, get back to work before you get fired. Remember when…nevermind. You probably don't remember something form that long ago." Ray said, not willing to let his brother get fired for coming to visit him in the middle of his shift.

"It's fine. They'll be just fine without me." Mike said, shrugging off the concern.

* * *

><p><em>At the Pizzeria<em>

* * *

><p>Jeremy's stoic face of inner torment and panic was something to be treasured. But, when there was a fire in the kitchen and T. Chica caught herself on fire things were a little hectic. Plus, Chica made things worse when she threw a fire extinguisher <em>into <em>the fire and Jeremy had to rip it out before it exploded and then use it while he burnt his hand at the same time.

* * *

><p><em>Back to the Hospital<em>

* * *

><p>"I trust them to keep the place up while I'm here. It's not like they're gonna burn the place down or anything." Mike said, trying to alleviate his mother and brother's worries about him getting fired.<p>

I'm not making any promises Mike. Just keep thinking about that.

_Still not worried._

There's already been a small fire.

_No there hasn't._

You _sure _about that?

…

"Anyway, I'll be right back…I need to make a call to my work. I just got a little worried." Mike said, leaving the room and trying to find a nearby phone.

After bit of searching he managed to find one and dialed the phone number for his workplace. The phone ringing several times more than he expected it too since Jeremy was literally right next to the phone all night.

Eventually Mike heard someone pick up the phone, though it wasn't Jeremy.

"_**Is she all right Jeremy?" **_Mike heard Bonnie's voice through the phone.

_I swear to god…_

*Whistles nonchalantly.*

"Bonnie?" Mike answer didn't come through Bonnie.

"_She's a little burnt but she's fine. Where the hell is Mike?!" _Mike heard through the phone, apparently Bonnie didn't pick up the phone. He just knocked it over and he was picking up the conversation around him.

"_**You sure?" **_Mike hung up the phone at that point. Staring blankly at the device as if he blamed it for causing such an event.

_Why? How? You know what? Fuck you. Fuck this. Fuck all of this._

Mike sighed heavily and went back to his brother's room. Putting the events happening at the pizzeria in the back of his mind. Repeatedly telling himself that Jeremy was competent so he wouldn't have to leave his family.

"Everything's fine!" He lied. "I guess my fears were unjustified."

"That's nice. But I think you should really visit when you're not on your shift Mikey." Mike's mom said, a smile on her face that hid her intent of forcing him to leave if necessary. The terrifying calm smile that only a mother could do.

"Only if you're okay with it Ray. I don't really feel like leaving since it's been such a long time." Mike said, sitting back down beside his brother.

"I'd like it if you went back. I'm really tired and won't be awake for too much for a few days…love ya bro." Ray said, extending his thin and bony hand for a fist bump.

Mike smiled and bumped fists. Saying good bye to his brother and his mother he left the hospital and mentally prepared himself for whatever catastrophe decided to have happened in his absence.

* * *

><p><em>Back at the Pizzeria<em>

* * *

><p>"WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE!" Jeremy shouted at the top of his lungs, only to be smacked upside his idiotic head by Mike. His face was the absolute definition 'shut the fuck up'.<p>

"Really? Are all of you that incompetent? I left for an hour to visit my, no longer comatose, brother and the kitchen catches fire. T. Chica catches fire. You're hands are covered in so many bandages they look like balls. Are you all incompetent?!" Mike said upon inspecting the damage to Toy Chica's body. Having to throw his hands up because there was no real replacement for her new body in the restaurant. He'd have to get Daryl to order one. In the meantime, he'd leave her off for now.

"**I'm sorry Mr. Mike. I didn't mean to leave the pizza in the oven that long…" **Chica said, hanging her head since the fire had started from her cooking experiment.

Mike moved to chew her out some more but stopped when he saw how guilty she already was. He didn't see a reason to tear her down anymore.

"It's all right Chica. She isn't really damaged, her endoskeleton and software is fine. It's just her body that's messed up. I'll have to leave a note along with what was damaged…" Mike said pausing at the end as a certain fact came to him that split his face with the _biggest _shiteating grin.

"Jeremy, you're the one that has to write up the report. Not me." Mike said, bringing his grinning fae inches from Jeremy's.

"Uh…" Jeremy couldn't form a rebuttal. He was the security guard and these things happened to security guards whose job it was to prevent these thing. He hung his head in acceptance of his fate.

"**Mikey…can I talk to ye?" **Foxy said, pulling him away from the tormented security guard.

"Sure. What's it about?" Mike said, rubbing his eye once it started twitching from the smoky air inside the building.

"**Alone?" **She clarified, gesturing behind the man to every one pretending not to listen. Bonnie and Freddy slinking off to go and play pool. Something Mike almost whimpered when he realized he was missing out on.

"All right." He agreed, walking and whistling a little tune to himself before a familiar sense of déjà vu hit him.

Once the two of them were in pirate's cove, Mike was a bit perplexed when Foxy just played with her hook and seemingly avoided any extended eye contact. In Mike's mind, once you fuck someone for three hours straight you get pretty comfortable around each other.

"Uh…Foxy? What did you want to talk about?" Mike asked, awkwardly scratching the back of his head. Beginning to feel slightly uncomfortable with how uncomfortable Foxy herself was.

"**Nothin' too serious. Just a few questions ye know?" **She said, hiding how embarrassed she was behind her pirate speak. But Mike knew her well enough to know something was bothering her. A lot by the looks of it.

"Well…why are you so hesitant-" Foxy cut him off by being as blunt as she possibly could.

"**Kids Mikey, I want to ask questions about kids." **She said, sighing heavily and forcing herself to meet Mike's questioning gaze.

"About what exactly?" Mike asked.

Are you that fucking dense you fucking pleb.

"**Can…can I have…" **Foxy wasn't able to finish before Mike cut her off accidently choking on his own spit before going into a violent coughing fit.

"What?" He said, flabbergasted. Completely unprepared for what direction his relationship, with a robot fox woman, could actually go.

"**I said can I have kids?" **She said, going back to playing with her hook out of embarrassment.

"I have no clue to be honest. No? Maybe? Probably? I don't know. All I know about you sexual organs is that you've got a vagina. You can orgasm with it. You can produce your own lubricant that isn't oil. That's all I know." Mike said, listing off what he knew on his fingers.

"**Could…could ye check?" **She said, having thought about this too much to let it simply slide by because Mike didn't know.

Mike had trouble actually forming a coherent thought. "I guess? Foxy just give me a minute here. This is a big thing to spring on me suddenly."

"**Spring on ye? I'm just askin' a damn question!" **Foxy said, getting a little upset with Mike's reaction.

"I'm not saying that's a bad thing Foxy! It was just unexpected and I don't know how to react to it all right?" Mike said, his face hardening at the argument looming over the horizon. These seemed to be more and more frequent.

"**So now I can't surprise ye with anthin'? What's wrong with surprises laddie?" **She said getting more in his face.

"I don't want to argue over something like this. You can surprise me with whatever you want. I just didn't think you would ask something like that Foxy. All right?" Mike said, trying to diffuse the powder keg just waiting to go off.

"**All right. All right. I'm sorry fer snapping at ye. I'm just a little worried about the answer is all." **She said, hiding her face from Mike.

"I thing you could Foxy. Maybe not biologically, but you could be a great mother." Mike said, trying to comfort his woman as best he could.

"**Would ye be mad if I said I wanted to hear somethin' else?" **Foxy said, turning away from Mike slightly ashamed.

"It's all right. I'm not mad. Come here you." Mike said, jumping up high and putting Foxy in a headlock that dragged the both of them down onto the ground. Laughing and wrestling about to see who would put the other in a pin first.

Though Mike called bullshit when he lost and blamed it on Foxy being a robot and having super strength.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: LOOOOOOOOONG ASS WAIT! I apologize for that immensely. So I put as much as I could into this one. Enjoy it my people and review if you enjoyed or have ideas!**


End file.
